


The Fire we make

by PrincessofFireandBlood



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Betrayal, Birth, Blood Magic, Blood of the Dragon, Cheating, Daenerys Targaryen - Freeform, Dragon dreams, Dragons, Dreams, Essos, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Fever Dreams, Fighting, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Gossip Girl - Freeform, Hate Sex, Heartbreak, House Martell, Jon Snow - Freeform, Jonerys, Love, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Modern Westeros, One thousand eyes and one, Oral Sex, Plotting, Politics, Power Dynamics, Private School, Prophecies, Public Sex, R Plus L Equals J, Rage, Rebirth, Reconciliation, Revenge, Secrets, Sex Magic, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Surprising death, Targaryen, Terminal Illness, Trauma, True Love, Violence, Wealth, disbelief, old and new, old money, shock and dismay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofFireandBlood/pseuds/PrincessofFireandBlood
Summary: If you could change certain events that took place in life, would you? Knowing what you know now, would you go back if you could?years ago there were certain events that nearly wiped out the Targaryen line for good.Rhaegar Targaryen and his closest confidants did what they had to do to get his family back to where they belonged. His family’s life was put in extreme danger and he didn’t want to lose any of them.Raising and keeping his family together through some of the most horrible times is what kept his head on straight. But will it last?People with power will always want more or want to lessen yours just because of who came before you.Especially those you love and vow to protect.His little sister being the main one.Will his or baby sister’s choices cause for history to repeat itself? Or will it be all smoke, mirrors, and false prophecies?___________
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Robert Baratheon, Daenerys Targaryen/Khal Drogo, Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Oberyn Martell/Ellaria Sand, Robert Baratheon/Lyanna Stark, Viserys Targaryen/Alayaya
Comments: 124
Kudos: 50





	1. Face Value

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by the one and only xdarksistahx, Gossip Girl, and of course the themes surrounding GoT and ASOIAF. 
> 
> ❤️❤️
> 
>   
> So I’ve always wondered what IF Elia,Rhaegar and their children survived? We know what happens to them in ASOIAF, but I wondered about them. (I’m one if those hopeless people who wishes they would’ve gotten away before sack of KL)
> 
> Wanted to see them and give them voices too. Not to mention, this gives Daenerys more of a family. 
> 
> Hope you like the chapters.

“We must go little ones! come on. ”

It was the same dream Daenerys had every so often but now it seemed to come every other night.

It was the night she was born,which she had been told all of her life was the worst storm they had ever seen. Also the reason why her mother named her Daenerys Stormborn.  
She woke up and saw the doors on her balcony had flung open due to the wind directly blowing outside. Scrambling out of bed, Daenerys closed the doors making sure the latches were secured before returning to her bed. Just as she was about to climb in, something was pulling her,calling out to her.  
She looked at her phone to see the time  
“3:33” a familiar chilly feeling came over her. As usual, she put on her robe and walked out of her room. It was dark and quiet in her home; the massive castle of Dragonstone that her ancestor Aenar Targaryen moved his entire family after his daughter Daenys had a dream about the destruction of their homeland Valyria.  
Her family held seat there as well as the country of Westeros for many years until the war happened and her brother lost. They were able to get Dragonstone back after her older brother Rhaegar had time to lick his wounds. With help from loyal allies, he was able to get their home returned to their family, well what was left of them anyway. 

Daenerys walked the halls, only with candle light and the moon showing through the big windows to guide her, but she knows dragonstone so well she can find her way with ten blindfolds on.

As she walked, she saw portraits of her ancestors on the walls with their names,accomplishments,the good and the bad listed on placards. She wandered until she got to her usual place whenever she had her dreams. It’s where she dabbled in magic and prophecies, a tad similar to her elder brother(why the big war happened in the first place) she grabbed a bronze colored bowl that’s been in her family for generations along with a few ingredients,mixed them together closed her eyes and recited her words in High Valyrian.

Before she knows it, she sees her mother Rhaella standing before her looking as beautiful as always. Rhaella smiles and walks towards Daenerys.  
They embrace and hold hands.

“So.. you had the dream again?” Rhaella asks as she sits down on the lounge chair. Daenerys was enamored with how beautiful her mother was. She gets told she looks just like her. It didn’t surprise her though because the women in her family were absolutely beautiful, the men too. Valyrian’s were the moat beautiful creatures known. They had very distinct features that separated them from the rest.

“I did. I don’t understand what it means. Even with you being so vague. It was the night I was born, I surely don’t remember that” Daenerys said matter of factly.  
Rhaella giggled and sighed.

“Oh my beautiful dragon. I think it’s your subconscious wanting you to remember me even though you never got to grow up with me or have me.” That was such a terrible time and I only wanted you and your brothers to be safe. I am glad Rhaegar didn’t perish and that he also got our home back. I watch over all of you and even with what your brothers do, I don’t agree BUT it’s better than what could have been”

“Mother, you KNOW what my brothers do?” Daenerys was shocked because she knows all about the family business. She had her brothers explain what it was they did after she saw Rhaegar burn a man alive when she was 10. She chuckles when she thinks about it because she was actually being nosey instead of at her dance lesson.

A sly smile spread across Rhaella’s face as if she could read Daenerys mind. “Of course I know. I know everything” Rhaella winked and looked out of the window “I have to go. It’s been too long but always know I’m here. I love you my beautiful dragon. I love all of you! My children, my grandchildren,Gods I wish I could’ve physically been here to watch you all grow up. Especially...” Rhaella stopped herself. She realized she was about to say something she shouldn’t 

“Especially what mother?”

“Nothing my love. I’ll see you soon. I love you Daenerys.”

“I love you too. So much”

Daenerys eyes opened and she was back in her room, in her bed. The sun was shining through her curtains. She rolled over and checked her phone, it was 11:11 AM. She put her phone down and closed her eyes until she smelled bacon and eggs being cooked.

Daenerys made her way out of bed and headed to the kitchen. She sees her sister in law, Elia Martell putting food on plates. Elia was always seen as delicate in health due to being born early and having two difficult pregnancies, but she made it through. Daenerys was happy that Elia was in their lives, she saw her as a great mother figure. 

“Look at this spread! You’re feeding an army?!” Daenerys giggled as she planted a kiss on Elia’s cheek  
“Just about, your nephew and niece can eat you out of house and home. Also, your brothers had business last night. I heard voices and nobody left so what does that tell you?” Elia winked at Daenerys. Just as she grabbed her plate, the mob walked in. Boy was she glad! But Elia has cooked enough to feed 3 armies at the most 

Daenerys read the room, she saw those she recognized such as Elia’s brother Oberyn, Rhaegar’s two right hand men, Arthur Dayne and Jon Connington, A few Tyrells, The head of security who was also her best guy friend Greyworm, and Viserys. The other men, she wasn’t aware of which made her wrinkle her nose. She recognized their sigils and knew which families they worked for or with. 

“Good morning my love. Now why did you cook all of this?” Rhaegar asked hugging his wife. Daenerys smiled as she watched her brother dote on his wife. She always wondered if she would have that kind of love someday.

“HEYYYOOOO!” A voice boomed that broke her out of her thoughts. It was her nephew Aegon. He was a spitting image of her brother, and stood just as tall with broad shoulders and a muscular build. At the age of 16, he was something serious. His piercing deep indigo eyes were a sight to see and made the girls swoon. He wore his hair up to his shoulders. Though Elia cried, Aegon cut it once he became more active in sports. 

“Can you get a grip? It’s way too early” another voice said. It was Rhaenys, Elia and Rhaegar’s daughter. She was a spitting image of her mother with the exception of her shape,hair, and eyes. Rhaenys filled out with curves whereas her mother was slender and petite. Rhaenys looked like her mother’s side of the family more than the Targaryen side. Her eyes were a gorgeous gold color and her hair was long, thick and Black with a streak of silver. She was 20 years old and a sophomore in college. 

“Aw come on Rhaenys, you’re such a sour puss” Aegon teased.  
Rhaenys laughed at her younger brother and grabbed a croissant before sitting next to her aunt.  
Daenerys always thought it was funny that her niece was older than her and her nephew was close in age with her. 

“So, my party is tomorrow!... Rhaenys began excitedly.

She was turning 21 and wanted a bomb ass party before heading back to school. There’s nothing like a last hurrah before classes began. 

“It is, are you excited?!” Daenerys loved and lived for a reason to be dressed up. That’s something her family was known for as well.

“I am. I cannot wait! My cousins will be here by this afternoon, we’re all going out tonight. You’re coming aren’t you Dany? You start back at school on Monday so let it loose before then!”

Daenerys laughed at her niece and shook her head. The last time she went out with Rhaenys and her cousins she woke up two days later. But she was happy to have family so anything they needed she would support.

She also hid her thoughts about returning to school. But she shoved that away in the back of her brain for now.

“I can’t wait for the party either! . Everybody will be there. This party is going to be one for the history books” Aegon said as he swallowed his food.

“Indeed it will be” Daenerys thought

In the North•

So, we’re going out tonight?” A voice asked

“Yea, but we can’t get too fucked up. We got that Rhaenys party to attend tomorrow night. “ the voice responded.

Jon Snow and his cousin Robb we’re leaving the gun range. They always go there to clear their heads and for practice of course.

Jon nodded in agreement. A few of his uncle’s footmen met with Rhaegar Targaryen last night for business and came back as they were about to leave. They overheard what the men told Ned and handed him invitations. They also whispered some other info. Whatever it was, he seemed pleased.

“It’s definitely gonna be a great time. All the prime pussy that’s gonna be there too? Hmm!” Robb laughed. He was Jon’s older cousin, but he felt like they were brothers. He just turned 20 himself, whereas Jon is 17. They’ve always been close and are each other’s best friends. 

Robb is happy to be home especially since his father convinced his mother to let him transfer schools. He was attending Eyrie State University but didn’t feel he was reaching his full potential. If his mother had her way, he’d still be at that school. 

“Well after dealing with the Pussy at the Eyrie, I don’t blame you for wanting something new and fresh. BUT remember, we gonna be working too.”  
Jon said seriously.

“Yea yea I know. Who knows, you might get your dick wet finally! How long has it been!?”

Jon chuckled embarrassingly, not because he was a virgin, which he didn’t think was funny but because the first girl he ever had sex with was a girl he met while working, who just so happened to steal his wallet while he slept. And the second girl was a foreign exchange student named Ygritte that came to his school with a few others. He actually fell in love with her, but she didn’t feel the same way. She used him, fucked him silly and broke his heart. 

After that, he turned cold. He had a few sliders he could hit up whenever he wanted to fuck and they obliged because of who he was.

Jon was the nephew of one of the wealthiest and most powerful families in the north. His mother Lyanna was the only sister of his uncles and she was as much of a player as her brother’s. He just hated she was married to Robert Baratheon for a time, but she’s free of him and has been happier ever since.

“Yea whatever man. Let’s go”

Later that night.....

Dragonstone was bustling and bubbling with family and close friends. Security tenfold,caterers,butlers and maids galore more than Daenerys had ever seen.

Her nieces cousins were all here from Dorne.  
It had been a minute since she saw them all so she felt ashamed she couldn’t remember everybody. All of Oberyn’s daughters: Obara,Nymeria(Nym), Tyene, Sarella, ,Elia, Obella, Dorea, and Loreza, her other uncle Doran and his children, Arianne, Quentyn, and Trystane and some family members/close friends came to celebrate Rhaenys birthday. The Dornish were big on celebrations. 

“So, where are we going tonight?” A seductive voice asked.

Daenerys turned around and saw one of the most beautiful women she’d ever seen. And that’s saying a lot because all of the beautiful brown women staying at Dragonstone already took her breath away. 

“I’m sorry, did I startle you?”

“No! You didn’t. I’m just mesmerized that’s all” 

“I’m Ellaria Sand. Oberyn’s paramour and the mother to Elia, Obella, Dorea, and Loreza.” Elia extended her hand to Daenerys and she shook it with a smile.

“I’m Daenerys”

“Oh, I know. I haven’t seen you in so long, you’re beautiful.”

Daenerys blushed and thanked Ellaria again.

“Ellaria, we’re going out to this club downtown. It just opened two weeks ago and the reviews are EVERYTHING. It’s owned by the Redwyne’s and Tyrell’s. Dany’s friends with the daughter and son of the owners. What’s the name of the club again?”

“Thornhouse”

“Oooh sounds kinky” Ellaria licked her lips and the girls laughed.

After pregaming, doing hair,make up, and taking pictures, they were ready to leave.

“Please be safe!” Elia hugged her children,Daenerys included.

“We will. Love you mom, bye daddy” 

They were on their way.....

At Thornhouse...

“Holy shit, do y’all see this line?!” Obara exclaimed. Three blacked out trucks they were all in drove up to the club. The line was around the corner. Luckily, the building was a huge space so they could fit as many people as they want.

Daenerys was good friends with Margery and her brother Loras. They’ve been friends since about 5-6 when Rhaegar got their home back. Margery and Loras’ grandmother Olenna welcomed them back with loyalty and open arms. She texted them letting them know they were there.

Daenerys wore an emerald satin high slit dress that showed off her curves and her legs. Her long beautiful hair had a billion curls in it. she wore her diamond and dragon glass bracelet along with the necklace that had a dragon on the end of it that sat in her cleavage. 

“Gods you look amazing!!!” A familiar voice squealed. Daenerys could recognize her friend 100 miles away. They were in the VIP section when Margery and Loras walked up. They exchanged hugs and took one another in. Daenerys introduced everyone. 

“Me? Girlfriend you look good too!” Margery slowly turned around so Dany could get a good look. Margery was rocking a beautiful Rose Satin Cut Out Side Bodycon Dress. 

“Y’all asses gonna leave me out?” Loras smiles

“Of course not my love. You always look good and you know this!”

Loras patted himself on the back and took a swig of his drink. He was dressed in a full suit. Daenerys didn’t expect anything less than. She was surrounded by family and friends.There was one friend she wished was there celebrating with them but she wasn’t here. She wished for the day she would see her again.

The VIP area was filled with food,bottles, a bar tender, bathroom, couches, tv screens anything that was thought of. Everybody was drunk as Tyrion Lannister on a good and bad day!

Rhaenys wore on a satin red bralette top with a high slit skirt that hugged her ass and legs the right way, and fit right on her framed waist.  
Her thick hair was braided into a high ponytail that accentuated her facial features even more. She wore the jeweled bangles her Uncles gave her on her wrists and the ruby red earrings gifted to her last year for her birthday. Rhaenys looked gorgeous, nobody could deny it.

The dj had the music blasting,lights going and people were enjoying themselves. As the music flowed, one of Rhaenys and Daenerys songs came on 

“OMG!!! LET’S FUCKING GO!!!”  
They ran down to the dance floor and got it in..

As Rhaenys,Daenerys and everybody else danced, Robb,Jon and some of their crew walked into the club.

“Goddamn there’s some fine ass women in here” Robb exclaimed.  
That’s one thing about downtown, there’s never a lack of good looking people....

Jon cased the place, he saw a few of his uncle’s workers and other men from other families who answered to him. They low key acknowledged one another and kept it moving. That’s when he saw HER....

“Who is THAT??” Tormund asked. Tormund was one of the foreign exchange students that came to Jon’s school and didn’t want to leave. Jon’s mother Lyanna filled out paperwork to have Tormund stay with them in order to attend school. He makes sure he visits his people and keeps in contact. Jon was able to get him work with his uncle and he plays on the football team in the fall and the wrestling team in the spring. Tormund loves anything physical.

As Tormund said it, Jon wondered the same, he couldn’t stop looking at this beauty in the emerald dress being free, singing and dancing.

Watching her move the way she did made Jon’s heartbeat quicken, he’d never seen a girl like her. He watched her as she swayed her hips in her dress, going down then coming up, slow winding, to dancing faster and to the beat.

“It’s like she’s fucking on the dance floor” he thought. He shook the thought out of his head when he realized she saw him. The both of them staring at one another, neither one flinching or removing their gaze.

Daenerys felt primal as she danced and the music filled her body. The heat she felt aroused her. Not to mention, she was drunk off her ass so that didn’t help. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, the handsome man was gone.

Maybe it was in her mind she thought. 

“Yo, so I found out who that girl you were ogling is” Robb said

“Well, who is it?!” Tormund shouted

“That’s Daenerys fucking Targaryen!”

Even with the loud music, they could hear a pin drop

“Seriously?! Damn...”

“The party we’re going to tonight, that’s her niece. They must be out tonight for early celebrating” Robb continued 

Jon scanned the crowded club to see if he could see her.  
“There she is”  
He looked up and saw Daenerys in the VIP room with everybody else. She was leaning on the railing looking out at everything. She had a bottle of water in her hand. 

He watched as she walked across to the other side, maneuvering through people. He wondered where she was going. Jon slipped away once Robb and Tormund were occupied.

He hurried up the steps on the other side and made his way through the crowd of people. He saw her in line to the ladies room and waited a few feet away. After a while, she came out as he was in his phone when he felt somebody pull him into a room. 

“CLINK” went the lock

“I saw you watching me” she said

Jon could hear the sweat drip down his face. This was Rhaegar Targaryen’s baby sister.. 

“Get out of this room you idiot” Jon said to himself, but didn’t move.

“I don’t think this is a good idea.” jon began  
He got pushed back and he fell onto a couch. Before he realized it, Daenerys straddled his lap.

“Oh yea? Why’s that?”

“Because.. you’re drunk. AND I know who you are”

“I’m not drunk. And who am i?”

“You’re Daenerys Targaryen. And if your brothers found out about this, they’d burn me alive”

Daenerys was turned on at the thought and began to slowly grind on Jon’s lap. 

Jon felt himself harden, Daenerys was a bit delirious rubbing against Jon. After all, she was still a virgin but something about him aroused her.

She began to moan a little, enough that the two of them could only hear. Jon felt crazy and had to push her off. Daenerys felt embarrassed but before she could form a sentence, she felt Jon’s hand travel up her thigh.

“Are you ok with this?” He asked before going any further. 

She whimpered “yes”

Jon slid his hand up her soft thigh and found her panties. Soaked beyond comprehension , she was dripping.

Jon slid a finger, then another after her body opened to him, he slid a third and wasn’t rough but flowed with her body. Daenerys began rocking on his fingers, he tickled her insides which sent her over the edge. She dry heaved as if she was exhausted from the play more than dancing all night.

Jon smirked in the darkness and removed her panties. He lifted her dress up, positioned her on the couch, and began kissing and licking her juices from her thighs.

He teased her which made her yearn for it even more. Once Jon got to it, he devoured Daenerys again and again and again. His face was wet from her juices, he even made her squirt which didn’t make him flinch. Jon has many great qualities and sex+ knowing a woman’s body is one of them. Daenerys wanted to ride his face, so he obliged her. He grabbed,gripped and smacked her ass cheeks as she rocked herself on his face. His tongue work was magnificent. He wasn’t afraid to give her what she wanted. 

Daenerys lost count how many times he made her cum but she wasn’t complaining. Releasing felt good and it felt even better that his handsome ass was the one doing it. 

Once they were done, Jon helped straightened Daenerys up before walking back out. 

“We should do this again” Jon smiled seductively

“Mhm we’ll see. I don’t even know your name”

“Jon.. my name is Jon Snow”

“Snow” she thought, trying to connect dots but couldn’t think straight.

“Nice to meet you Jon. Maybe I’ll see you around.  
Especially since I know your face value” Daenerys winked and went to find her crew. Jon watched her walk and ran his hand through his hair..

“I’m not telling anyone about this”....

In the car, Daenerys saw the cousins all knocked out. She was the only one awake. Once she got in, they drove off. On the way back to Dragonstone she got wet all over again thinking about Jon Snow and his talents. What were the odds that she’d cross paths with him tonight? 

Once inside, Daenerys went to her room to shower and get in bed.

It was 4:00 AM and they had to be rested for Rhaenys actual party.

Daenerys drifted of to sleep with one person on her mind.


	2. 21 candles.. Goddamn indeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the day of Rhaenys birthday party and the day after the night they all had.
> 
> Does everyone remember the night before? Do they want to remember?
> 
> Are there secrets being hidden?

It was the morning of the party and Daenerys was still laying in her bed....

“Well little niece, you sure had fun last night didn’t you” Daenerys heard a voice but wasn’t sure if she was dreaming. She opened her eyes and squinted; it was Ellaria . She was standing over Daenerys with a grin on her face.

“Wh.. What?”

“I saw you and that young man last night. You did good. He looks like his cock would make you sleep as long as you did”

Daenerys pulled her sheets over her head. 

“I didn’t fuck him. I’m still a virgin but he gave me the most amazing head in the world. And he knows how to work his fingers too...” she peeked out from her covers. Ellaria sat on her bed asking her to go into detail. Daenerys spilled what she remembered which was all of it, to her surprise because she didn’t even remember coming home.

“What’s his name?” Ellaria pressed

Daenerys grinned as she was about to answer but her voice got caught in her throat. She forgot his name!

“He sucked on your pussy THAT good you forgot his name??” Ellaria got hot just thinking about it.

Daenerys was dumbfounded that she forgot Jon’s name. 

“I guess so. Oh well I’m sure I’ll never see him again” Daenerys shrugged but she really wish she remembered.

In the North(At winterfell)•

“How was your night out boys?”  
Lyanna pulled out her chair to sit with Robb,Jon and Tormund. She was still a fierce she wolf and never let anybody forget it. She was well respected not just because of who her brothers were but she made a name for herself on her own terms.

“It was great, we got business handled. WELL... me and Tormund DID” Robb smirked and nodded in Jon’s direction.

Jon caught wind of his cousin and scoffed. 

“So Jon has all fun while you and Tormund handled business” Lyanna joked. 

“Aye! Lyanna, Jon fell in love at first sight! Then he disappeared. We spent two hours looking for him! Didn’t know what had happened to him” Tormund added. 

Jon couldn’t help but blush but held his composure

“Seven hells. Are y’all done?”

Tormund and Robb burst into laughter once they realized Jon was starting to get annoyed.

“Aye, we’re done. We KNOW you’re a “cold hearted” bastard no feelings and all that shit” Robb teased. He knew it was bullshit too, Jon just needed somebody who wanted him and loved him just as much as he did them. 

Jon felt his body heat rise, then turned to his mother who was looking at him.

“Who was this girl that took you away?”

“Nobody”

“I wouldn’t say she’s a nobody. She’s definitely a SOMEBODY.”

Jon promised himself he wouldn’t tell anybody about the night before. Not that he hasn’t talked about the girls he’s fucked senseless to his boys BUT this felt different. He felt he wanted to protect something sacred, and he had no idea why. He didn’t even know Daenerys so why did he feel this way? Especially since they didn’t even fuck.

Lyanna waited for an answer and Tormund blurted it out 

“It was Daenerys Targaryen! But I don’t blame Jon boy”

Lyanna snapped her head “who?!”

“Daenerys Targaryen. You know, Rhaegar and Viserys’s baby sister.”

Jon watched his mother’s face pale. As if she saw a ghost.

“Ma? You alright?” Jon asked

“Uhm yea I’m fine son! Just got lost in my thoughts. I’m glad you had fun.”

The mood in the room changed and they all felt it. Wtf just happened? 

After eating, Jon went to meet with his Uncle Ned for his assignment before the party that evening. Business still ran regardless who or what had something going on.

“So, the Bolton’s owe us and the Umber’s have our shipment?” Jon repeated 

“Aye. Those goddamn Bolton’s should’ve been exiled LONG ago. They aren’t trustworthy. Hopefully after these next few transactions we can be done with them.” Ned said with disgust. Every other family operated and worked with their family, way back to the early days. 

The Bolton’s were a wretched lot and dangerous. They needed Ned more than he needed them. And he couldn’t wait to be done.

“Take Theon with you. He’s earned his way”

Jon nodded and walked out to handle business. Daenerys was still on his brain.

•At Dragonstone•

It was 12:30 and everybody was up. Daenerys walked into the kitchen and counted the heads down on the table..

What a night she thought.

There was a chef in the kitchen cooking up a delicious spread. Daenerys was starving and dehydrated so it seemed. She guzzled four full cups of water before sitting at the table.

“Well well well... look what the dragon dragged in!”

There were a few groans. Viserys walked in the kitchen and patted each girl on the head. He missed hanging out last night due to quick business he had to handle in Braavos. He got back early this morning so he could attend Rhaenys birthday party.

Viserys was 26 and looked every bit like a Targaryen. He was tall,not as tall as Rhaegar, but he had height, slender(not too skinny) and had a defined muscle tone. His facial features were as prominent and beautiful as his siblings. His pale lilac eyes made anybody stare, his silver blond hair stopped at his shoulders. He took great pride in his appearance and nothing less would ever be acceptable.

“Viserys, must you be a complete asshole early in the morning? Arianne said as she lifted her head up. 

Viserys almost choked on his mimosa when he saw her. He didn’t know she had come in town, not that he was looking for her of course

Arianne Martell was a beauty in her own right.  
Men and women grew speechless when she walked into a room. She was extremely intelligent too, being the eldest child to Doran, she was the heir to their families vast fortunes.

“Cat got your tongue?” She prodded.

Viserys realized all eyes were on him by now and he had to respond.

“Last night and early this morning it did. It was the sweetest Braavosi cat I EVER tasted. Far better than ANY others I’ve ever had” Viserys knew that would sting Arianne but who was he kidding, he knew she knew he was lying. 

One night a few years ago, Viserys and Arianne made out and he ate her pussy. He always wondered what she tasted like, and he was happy he got to. But after that, she kept her distance from him for reasons he wasn’t sure of.

“Well, you are the type to put your mouth on anything. It’s sad once men have tasted a red viper they settle for boars. You really hate to see it” Arianne licked her lips before drinking some juice.

Viserys got hot and wondered if anybody else could sense what was going on. He rolled his eyes, grabbed a plate and walked out.

The girls giggled but Daenerys was dazed and confused. 

They all ate and discussed the previous night. Well for those who could remember 

“Where did YOU go off to? You were gone so long, we had Greyworm looking everywhere for you” Rhaenys shot a look at Daenerys

What could she say? She didn’t realize she was gone so long that they noticed. Not to mention the safety concerns.

“I went exploring the club. It was my first time there, I wanted to look around”

Rhaenys and Nym raised an eyebrow but didn’t ask anymore questions. 

Daenerys wondered if they could tell she was lying but it was the least of her worries. She put her thoughts towards her look for tonight.

•On the other side of town  
Downtown King’s Landing-

“Everything MUST be perfect. My baby girl is 21 today.”

“It will be, everything is going according to schedule and planned as 𝒫𝓇𝒾𝓃𝒸ℯ𝓈𝓈 Rhaenys wanted”

Rhaegar was delighted that everything was going as planned, but he had a fleeting feeling. He’d been feeling it days leading up to Rhaenys birthday. 

“Rhaegar, this place is beautiful!” Elia’s eyes twinkled as she looked around the room where her daughter’s birthday party was to be held in a few hours. The staff was working tirelessly to bring Rhaenys vision to life.

The Golden Rose was where the Who’s who held their functions. If you had a party at the GR, you were top tier.

“Rhaegar,Elia. So nice to see you!” A familiar voice rang out. It was Olenna Tyrell, the matriarchal head of House Tyrell. 

Her family owned Thornhouse, The Golden Rose, and quite a few other business in town. They dabbled in the “other” business as well.  
Their lands were vast and so was their reach. The lands kept everyone fed and full. Only the best of the best came from the reach.

“Olenna, nice to see you! This place is marvelous. What brings you by?”  
Rhaegar hugged Olenna and kissed her cheek, as did Elia.

“I’m glad you love it. I had business in town and decided to drop in to see how things were going. My son, the big doofus, I had to fix something he overlooked. He may be the “face” of House Tyrell, BUT I’m the head.”

Olenna was sharp as a whip and didn’t take shit from anybody. She was known as the queen of thorns for a reason. When things went south for his family, Olenna held fast as well as her family and other families in the reach. They supported the Targaryen’s through it all. Rhaegar was grateful for her.

They talked a bit before going their separate ways. They needed to get back home before the party....

Later on, Back In the north(at Winterfell)•

Jon looked at the clock, it was 6:00. Guests needed to be at the party by 8:30 since the party was to start at 9:00.

He handled the business his uncle wanted him to handle and he was glad Theon came with him. They were worried about if Theon had what it took and he definitely proved himself...

Growing up, Jon heard about the Bolton’s and how they do business, well didn’t do business.. they were shady as hell and people hated them. He always wondered why one of his ancestors brought them into the fold. 

Jon heard scratching at the door and smiled. He opened his bedroom door and it was his direwolf Ghost. Ghost was his best non human friend. He sometimes believed they were one; intertwined some kind of way.

“Had a good hunt my boy?” Jon ruffled Ghost’s fur and the direwolf licked his face.

Jon turned his music on and went to take a shower. He figured Robb, Tormund and Theon were doing the same.

The dress code was specific! Which didn’t surprise Jon. The party invitation mentioned an interesting theme

“21 candles, where the red viper and the dragon unite. Join us to celebrate Rhaenys Nymeros Martell Targaryen’s 21st birthday. The attire is formal. Bring your sexy for a night to match it!”

Jon thought this was gonna be the party of the year.

He chose to wear an Emporio Armani  
Men's Tonal Geometric Two-Piece Tuxedo Suit.

His dark curls popped and his skin was pure.  
Jon sprayed a little Extreme Noir x Tom Ford on himself before grabbing his diamond cuff links and direwolf sigil pinky finger ring.  
He smiled at himself in the mirror before walking down to meet everyone else.

To Jon’s shock, he saw his mother was dressed for the party too. Lyanna swept her hair into a tight bun. She wore a steel colored embellished mesh gown with open toed deep steel colored heels. She looked beautiful but the words escaped his mouth before he realized it. 

“You’re going to the party?”

Lyanna raised an eyebrow and answered “is that a problem?”

“Of course not BUT I am surprised. I thought it was just gonna be us”

“Well, The invitation DID mention household. Am I not apart of the household?” She was searching her sons face as he was searching her’s. He didn’t understand what had gotten into his mother. 

“It did and you are. I just didn’t know you were coming is all. You look beautiful mother” Jon kissed her cheek and she smiled.

They got in their cars and headed to the private airport they also owned. Flying would be quicker than driving his uncle said. They didn’t want to get stuck in any traffic.

At The Golden Rose( located downtown King’s Landing)•

There were photographers, paparazzi,and security by the loads. Everybody was getting checked. Rhaegar wanted to make sure his baby girl’s party went off in a positive way. Business was good, his family was good, his life was good, but that feeling came over him again....

He didn’t want to get deep in his thoughts, so he shook it off. 

He heard giggles and shrieks a few doors down from where he, Aegon,Viserys,Arthur and Jon were getting ready..

“Girls. I tell ya” Aegon laughed as he typed on his phone. 

“I can’t believe she’s 21! I remember when she was born!” Arthur said gleefully. 

“Same here! It was a joyous day.” Jon chimed in.  
Arthur was Rhaenys Godfather and Jon Con was Aegon’s Godfather.

Rhaegar looked at the two men he trusted the most and smiled. Without them, life as he knew it for him and his family would’ve been done for. Rhaegar hates thinking back to that time but it happened, and there wasn’t anything he could do. 

To protect his family, he had to split them up which tore him apart. Arthur took Rhaenys and Elia to Dorne and Jon Connington took Aegon with him to Essos. Jon con passed Aegon off as his “nephew” naming him “Young griff”.

Willem Darry was advised to take Viserys and Daenerys with him. Elia was sent back to her family in Dorne, where he knew she’d be safe. Not to mention, she got to be with her babies.

During that time, they didn’t know if Rhaegar was dead or alive. It’s said that Oberyn, Arthur and Jon Connington were the only ones who knew his true whereabouts but they never confirmed or denied. 

After a time, Rhaegar was able to get his family back one by one once he had everything secured safely. He vowed his enemies would pay dearly, and he’s been waiting patiently and peacefully.  
As he was hiding in plain sight, Rhaegar was able to learn so much.  
Don’t talk and just listen, you’d be surprised how reckless people are with their lips.  
He never told a soul. But the time will come and it will come soon.

Rhaegar felt water sting his eyes and realized he was crying. He wiped his eyes and saw his son brother and friends looking at him with concern

“Dad? You ok?” 

“Yes son, I am. Just thinking about how far we’ve come is all”

“Awww big brother, you need tissue! Don’t puff those eyes before you have to walk out!” Viserys said pouring himself a drink.  
They laughed a bit to alter the mood. 

Arthur and Jon hugged their friend as tears silently left his eyes.

With the girls.

In Rhaenys suite Olenna had set up for her, she had her favorites. They could see people filling the room. Appetizers and drinks being passed, people lining up for the bars, she had 21 it was only right wasn’t it?

Daenerys was happy for her niece and so glad they were close.

The time was nearing and they would have to go out soon.

“My father got the best entertainment from Dorne! I can’t wait for everyone to see.” Sarella said as she got her makeup done.

“Daenerys, have you ever seen how we really get down?” Arianne asked. 

“No, I can’t say that I have. But I’ve read a lot, and Elia has told me”

“Well then, you’re in for a treat” a sly smile spread across Arianne’s face.

Daenerys watched as Rhaenys was dressed. Her cousins helped her into her traditional attire that she would be presented in. The detail was beyond exquisite. The fabric had thousands of gems on it in both the colors of her mother’s house and her father’s house. Most people wouldn’t think it would coordinate well but it did.  
Her hair was thick and big. Curls cascaded down her face with ringlets in them. Elia put on the tribal face chain that’s been in their family for generations. It was still beautiful even though it was centuries old. A definite heirloom for the future girls of their house.

Her fingers each had a gold ring on them and her wrists were decorated in the new jeweled bracelets gifted from her Uncle’s Doran and Oberyn. Daenerys wondered what her brother was going to give her from their side of the family.

“Rhaenys you look so pretty!” Loreza spoke in awe. Her little cousin was all of 7 but carried herself like a little warrior.

“Thank you my little sand snake”

Rhaenys wanted all of her girls to be dressed in gold or red. She wanted them to be stunners just like her. Though it was her birthday, she wanted to share with them. She gifted each of them a personal token based on her relationships with them and their personality.

“Let’s go party!”

Jon,his mother, uncle,Robb,Theon, and Tormund were amongst the most known people in their country. But amongst all of the known people, there were many more he didn’t. As he walked through the crowd sipping his dornish wine, he heard so many various languages ,lots he had never heard with his own ears.

“Rhaegar’s reach is LONG” he thought.  
Soon, he spotted the Tyrell siblings talking to Renly Baratheon whose technically his uncle. Though he disowned his father, Jon wondered if his loud toxic ass was also at the party. Just as he saw Robb walk towards one of the bar’s, he got a glimpse of blonde curly hair and nearly dropped his glass. He blinked again and saw it wasn’t who he was hoping to see. Instead it was Myrcella Lannister err “Baratheon” walking with her younger brother Tommen. They both looked annoyed as they kept distance from their mother.  
People loved Myrcella and Tommen but not Cersei, which made sense. 

“Ladies and gentlemen” a voice boomed into the microphone that disrupted Jon and his thoughts.

“Ladies and gentlemen, good evening! On behalf of Elia Martell and Rhaegar Targaryen, welcome to Rhaenys 21st birthday celebration. I hope you’re prepared for the time of your life. Enjoy yourselves, relax, and let the senses unfold” 

The large crowd erupted in applause,whistled with their mouths and shouted happy comments.

Out of the corner of Jon’s eye he spotted Rhaegar, Viserys, Aegon, Jon Connington and Arthur. They looked regal as fuck.  
They waited at the bottom of the long extended staircase. 

Oberyn, Doran, Quentyn and Trystane joined them as well. Whoever decorated the party did an amazing job. One would forget they were in downtown King’s landing. The ceiling and walls were covered with fabrics that intertwined her family colors from both lines, candelabras , candles, floor pillows to sit on in every corner of the room, hookahs, tables of food from her motherland and fatherland. There were fire breathers, snake charmers, belly dancers, red priestesses and tellers of fortune with cards or as others call them “Maegi”.

The party is gonna be the talk for years to come. 

“ We are now ready to present the lady of the hour! Introducing the beautiful, charismatic, lethal, intelligent Princess Rhaenys Nymeros Martell Targaryen!”

The way the room fell silent was scary. The MC announced Rhaenys as she gracefully stepped down the staircase, taking it all in, with her mother on her right side. Elia’s hand rested on top of Rhaenys, it was to show she was guiding her into her next chapter. 

After Rhaenys and her mother reached the bottom on the stairs, each of the men important in her life kissed her cheeks and her forehead. Rhaegar made an announcement as did Rhaenys thanking everyone for coming and was ready to party.

The crowd cheered and went back to their business. Jon felt a little annoyed as he walked back to where his family was. His Uncle Ned was in a lighthearted conversation with Wylis Manderly.  
He looked for his guys and saw them in three separate corners of the room. Robb was flirting with Margery, Theon was nuzzling up to a girl from the Whent family and Tormund was being led to a back room with a girl who was one of the belly dancers. Jon chuckled and hoped his friends night ends better than his began ...

“Looking for me?” 

He heard a voice say. A smile broke on his face but got rid of it before he turned around to face her.

“Goddamn....” 

Jon muttered as he saw Daenerys in a beautiful gold body hugging dress. Her hair was in bouncy curls with ringlets in it, her make up accentuated the already there beauty and made her eyes peer into his soul. He looked her up and down, noticing she had an even higher slit in this dress.  
Daenerys watched his eyes scan her and she instantly got moist...

Goddamn indeed....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the love in chapter one! I really appreciate it! I hope you all enjoy.


	3. DRAGON DREAMS and PROPHECIES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The party continued and a dragon dream.  
> A slight run in and eyes everywhere 👀👀👀👀

The party for her niece and only niece Rhaenys  
was the greatest she had ever seen. It made Daenerys think of her own 16th birthday the year before. They had a lavish party at Dragonstone. Not this many people attended but there were quite a few. 

Daenerys examined the room and it was a melting pot, a fusion of different cultures,ethnicities and backgrounds. 

Jon broke her out of her thoughts when he brought back a drink for her. She really got a good look at him and my God was he gorgeous.

His dark brown hair was thick and curly. His eyes were grey but so dark they looked Black, which intrigued her even more. Where did he come from? She wondered. She was glad she overheard someone else call him by name it jogged her memory. She won’t forget this time.

“You look nice, Daenerys” she didn’t notice his thick northern accent the night before either. She clenched her thighs together. How can this boy have her acting like this???! “Get a grip Daenerys” she said to herself

“Thank you Jon. You don’t look too bad yourself”

He bit his lip slightly and looked her right in her eyes. She felt herself getting aroused.  
Daenerys needed a distraction BAD!

“Wanna go get your fortune told?”

Jon raised an eyebrow but saw where she was pointing. He never participated before so he figured why not. It couldn’t hurt.

As they walked, a red priestess grabbed Daenerys by the arm which caught her off guard.  
The priestess stared into her as if she could see her inner thoughts. 

“Come with me Daenerys Targaryen. He’ll be here when you return”. Just as Daenerys was about to call out to Jon, he was already seated at a table.

The priestess nodded to her and off they went. She followed the lady in red up to the roof. Daenerys saw a huge brazier and watched as she lit it up. She tossed in a few things that made the fires bigger brighter and dance. The Red priestess spoke in High Valyrian and Daenerys paid more attention.

“ I see a great power in you Daenerys Jelmāzmo hen Targārio Lentrot, hen Valyrio Uēpo ānogār iksan.” She began

“A great power that will cause and bring those who seek to get rid of your family to heel. You have a strong family, your brother Rhaegar has set the tone. The prophecy will be fulfilled”

“Who..what?”

“Look into the flames. You are Blood of the dragon are you not? There are those that seek to get rid of your family to put ONE above all. There will be pain,anguish, and harm but in the end sacrifices have to be made in order for this evil to never come again.”

Daenerys looked into the flames and felt dizzy, could this be true?? Or is it some bullshit??

“The one closest to you is much more closer than you think. Stay smart and true to yourself Daenerys Targaryen.”

Daenerys was so close to the fire and smoke she took it all in without coughing. She felt something happening, but wasn’t sure what it was. 

“Who are you?” She asked panting 

“I’m Kinvara. I am a red priestess from Volantis. I serve R'hllor, the Lord of Light,I’ve been waiting a long time to meet you”

And like that, Daenerys passed out.

Back inside of the party•

Arianne was dancing her ass off with her cousins and drinking to her hearts content. She danced with quite a few handsome bachelors who would definitely be in her league. She sensed him looking but didn’t turn his way. She enjoyed being in the moment. . After the little comment in the kitchen, Arianne didn’t feel like being bothered with Viserys. Especially not with all the men she could choose from. She was free to do as she pleased. 

Viserys slammed his glass down and asked the bar tender for another one.

“It’s rough huh?” 

“What is?”

“Being in love with something that beautiful, that fierce and that free....”

Viserys looked and saw It was Oberyn. He smirked. 

“You would know a few things about being rough wouldn’t you?” 

Oberyn bit his lip and chuckled. “Well, I only provide what’s asked of me”

“And what if I ask you to put those pretty Martell lips around my cock and fill your mouth with my nut?” 

Oberyn finished his drink, stepped into Viserys,grabbed his cock and squeezed it, making it pulse in his hand. Viserys knees damn near gave out, and he felt highly stimulated.

“IF you weren’t spoken for, then I’d suck your cock, swallow your nut, and pump myself into you as much as you’d like. But I’m not and I won’t. 

Viserys scoffed, spoken for?? “I’m single and I speak for myself”

Oberyn chuckled and said “Yea OK”

Oberyn let go just as Ellaria who was watching quickly walked over to him. She was turned on and pulled Oberyn into one of the empty rooms near the bar.

Once Viserys came back to reality, he noticed Arianne was gone.

“Just my fucking luck” he murmured. Viserys was horny and needed to release. He scanned the room and saw a woman he had the pleasure of coming across earlier in the year when he was in Lys. He spotted another that was from Volantis. 

He finished his drink and headed in their directions. He whispered to both of them and like he already knew, it was game time. He took the ladies down the hall to another room that was empty. He shut the door and it was time to release the dragon.

Arianne watched the entire thing and she felt enraged. She looked across the room and spotted Gerold Dayne speaking to her father. She didn’t know he was coming to the party.

Gerold was one of her many lovers, and was an old faithful. She waited for him to finish speaking to Doran before striking.

She greeted him on his way to the second floor balcony area. They found a quiet space where nobody else was. She pushed Gerold in a chair and straddled him. Being on top was her favorite because she enjoyed being in control. Gerold pulled the top of her dress down and made love to her breasts with his mouth tongue and teeth. she fucked him like her life depended on it. Her mind filled with all kinds of thoughts and illicit deeds. This made her buck harder and grind deeper. Arianne fucked Gerold like it was her last day on earth. 

With Jon•

Jon had a great time with the fortune teller. They didn’t have people like that back in the North. There were woods witches and spiritual people outside of the faith many people are associated with.. He heard of people who practiced certain things but he never met a fortune teller before. Whether it was real or not, Jon enjoyed it.

He grabbed some food and looked at his phone, it was 12:30 and the party was still going. Jon wondered where Daenerys was. He hoped he didn’t make her feel uncomfortable. He went to Margery and Loras and asked them had they seen her. They said no and asked when the last time he saw her was. Jon thought about it and it had to have been about 45 minutes ago.

He saw the look on Margery’s face and Loras looked at her. Renly walked up sweaty from dancing with the sand snakes and Trystane.

“Have you seen Daenerys??” Margery asked

“No, not for a while. Last I saw her she was with a red priestess and they went to the roof.”

“I’ll go. Don’t alarm anybody, let me find her” Jon told them. They agreed and quietly looked for her inside without causing a scene.

Jon made his way to the rooftop, making sure nobody followed or saw him. He felt for his gun and pulled it out. Once he got on the rooftop, he smelled something burning and didn’t see anyone. A sick feeling came over him

he saw Daenerys laid out on the ground, seemingly unconscious. He put his gun away and hurried to her side. 

“Daenerys?”. She wasn’t responding but she was breathing. Her body felt hot, as if she walked right into a pit of fire. 

“She will wake up. You both are promised”  
He heard a voice say. Jon turned around and saw the lady in red. “Just like Renly said” Jon thought.

“Who are you?”  
“I’m Kinvara.”  
“What did you do to her?”  
“Nothing. The Lord of Light will reveal everything in time.” Jon felt uneasy, especially with how this priestess was looking at him. He didn’t know what to think...  
Kinvara grabbed Jon’s hand, she never took her gaze from him.

“You both are promised.”  
“What?”  
“You and Daenerys. The two of you...you’re destined.”  
Jon thought this lady was high or maybe he had too much wine. Whatever it is he was ready to get Daenerys off of the roof.

“JON!” He heard his name. It was Margery,Renly and Loras. They ran up after he hadn’t come back. 

They all rushed over to Daenerys to check her and make sure she was ok. When Jon stood up, he saw a pair of eyes looking at them from the building across the street. The eyes weren’t friendly and they creeped him out. He felt uneasy and they all went back inside.  
As they brought Daenerys back inside,  
Rhaegar felt a nasty drop in his stomach.  
He saw Jon carrying Daenerys in his arms.  


“Did she drinks too much?” Rhaegar asked calmly 

“No, I don’t think so..” Jon explained what happened and what Kinvara told him.  
Jon didn’t know Rhaegar was into prophecies. As he’s listening to Jon, he’s noticing little things about him. As if he’s met him prior to this day and age.

Lyanna was enjoying herself and gazed upon the room until her eyes fell on two men she knew better than she knew herself.  
Her eyes looked like they were gonna fall out of her head when she saw Jon and Rhaegar Targaryen speaking upstairs.

She tried to see if she could guess the severity of the conversation, but it seemed light. Lyanna grabbed herself two more shots and a glass of wine. She didn’t have anything to worry about and needed to relax. 

Lyanna made her way to where Jon and Rhaegar were.

“Hey,What is going on?” She asked. Lyanna was a little tipsy and she knew it.

“Nothing just having a chat. Your son is a fine young man Lyanna. He clearly takes after you and not his beast of a father.” Rhaegar said.  
“Oh, sorry Jon. i didn’t mean..” Jon interrupted and replied “OH That’s fine. He is a beast. I disowned his bitch ass, I changed my surname to Snow. Only wish I could change my DNA. Well half anyway, my good half comes from my mother”

Lyanna felt her mind battling it out with her tongue. So many open ended statements... she would’ve cleared the room.

“Of course he doesn’t take after Robert. He’s not his father, YOU are you purple eyed idiot” Lyanna said to herself, but the way they looked she swore they heard her.

Jon noticed how Rhaegar and Lyanna stared at each other. How were they so familiar with each other? He never remembered them being acquaintances.

He’ll have to store it in his mind for another day.

Lyanna excuses herself, she felt like she was going to throw up but she didn’t. After all of these years, Rhaegar still intoxicated her.  
As she grabbed a glass of water, she felt eyes on her. She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Elia Martell looking at her. Lyanna gulped her water and made her way back to Ned and the others.

The party ended at 3:00 am and people got into their designated cars/ride shares etc. to go back to where they came from. Rhaenys party went off without a hitch and Rhaegar was pleased. Rhaenys was pleased as well she was knocked out as her father carried her to her car. 

Once they were back on Dragonstone, Rhaegar had contacted their on call nurse. Daenerys was still sleeping l, they wanted to make sure nobody slipped something in her drink

Margery rode in the car with Daenerys and told them she’d stay.

“How is she??”

“She’s fine, I checked her and listened to the account from Margery. She wasn’t assaulted nor raped. She does seem to be in a sleep? She will wake up on her own. I took some samples of blood and tested it. Her blood is clear of any drugs of any kind. 

After being reassured, the nurse left and Rhaegar went to bed. 

Dragonstone was quiet and calm.  
As for Daenerys, she was deep in a Dragon dream. And there’s nothing calm coming from that.

She sees herself back at the party speaking to kinvara the red priestess.. she was so close to the brazier she inhaled the smoke and allowed it to fill her lungs. Not coughing at all, she felt the flames fill her body up and it made her tingle. She let out a screech and just as she did, she saw the sky filled with dragons. Rhaegar was riding the biggest one,she was on the second and there was another figure on the third but she couldn’t see or recognized them. It’s as though they were cloaked. But she knew that person , it felt familiar. Fire came from the biggest dragon and the rooftop collapsed. Daenerys was falling until she fell into a warm pond. She came up and gasped for air. Daenerys swam out of the pond and saw a cloak waiting for her, the weather was extremely cold. She noticed fire in the snow, which was odd because the snow didn’t melt. It was leading her somewhere, it’s as though the path was lit for her. Curiosity and following the path lead Daenerys underground where she saw a huge covering. She wasn’t sure where she was exactly but it had to be somewhere in the north. The covering looked like it was to keep people from getting in and something from getting out.

Daenerys touched the covering, and it began to. burn off. As she walked in she realized the underground room was burning hot

Her body and hair was dry again and she felt the extreme heat. She wasn’t sure what she needed to be looking for, until she saw another door. Daenerys walked towards it and opened it from the heat in her hands and what a sight she saw....

There were dragon eggs, about 4 and a full grown live dragon with its head snuggled in a pile of snow... the dragon realized Daenerys was there and lifted its head. The beast was large and stretched out its wings as it screeched loudly. She stood still as the dragon came towards her; sniffing her and licking her. As the dragon did this, Daenerys felt something shift. She had horrible stomach pains that made her double over to the ground. She screamed and screeched but nobody heard her except for the dragon. Daenerys felt pressure in her stomach and pelvis. Feeling this, she immediately began to push.  
As she pushed, baby dragons came out of her. There were 5. The dragons crawled to her and suckled at her swollen breasts. She closed her eyes shuddered in ecstasy. 

When she opened them, she saw her mother Rhaella AND the red priestess Kinvara.

“Mother?” Daenerys called out as Rhaella looked frantic. She looked afraid.

“Mother, can you hear me??”  
Rhaella turned to Daenerys and said “you have to get rid of him!”

“What? Get rid of who?”

“He’s coming, he’s coming! “

“Whose coming??! Mother?!?! Mother?! RHAELLA PLEASE!”

Kinvara walked towards Daenerys “to move forward, you must dig up the past. It’s the only way. And she’s right, he’s coming”....

Sunday afternoon at Dragonstone•

Daenerys eyes sprang open and she saw Rhaenys asleep on her day bed. She felt her face, her body, her bed. 

“I’m home”.... she wasn’t wearing the party dress she had on. She was in a night shirt and leggings.

“Thank the Gods you’re alright! Omg we were so worried! Are you ok?!” Margery said walking out of her bathroom. Rhaenys woke up from Margery’s voice.  
She had come in Daenerys room earlier that morning. 

“Do you remember anything??”

“Uhm how long was I out?”

“ about 15 hours give or take. Nobody knows exactly how long you were out before Jon found you” Margery continued

“Jon?” What the hell happened”

Margery recounts everything Jon told them and what she saw herself. 

As she heard this story, she felt sick to her stomach.

“Nobody touched me did they??”

“NO! . Thankfully Jon got there before anything like that could occur! The whole situation is weird like what’s the purpose??”

“What’s wrong??”

“I have to tell you guys something”

As Daenerys spilled the dream she had, Margery and Rhaenys couldn’t believe what they were hearing.

“You have to tell you brothers! That’s an omen.... we need to find that priestess” Rhaenys said, Daenerys could sense a little panic in her.

“What a dragon dream...” Margery sang 

What a dragon dream for real Daenerys thought.


	4. First day back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys goes back to school after taking a little break away.She’s starting junior year and is looking towards a new beginning...
> 
> *inspired by Gossip Girl*

The rest of the Sunday whisked by. Daenerys was going back to school on Monday; though Rhaegar and Viserys asked if she was up to it. She reassured them she was. Margery went back home, as did the Martells and Sand Snakes. Rhaenys was leaving on Tuesday, she wanted to see Daenerys off to school. 

It was later in the evening before settling in for the night.  
They were sitting in the library and Daenerys was watching Rhaegar. She wondered what he was thinking.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have said anything” her mind wondered to what it all could mean..

“You saw dragons, we were riding them, you didn’t see the other person BUT they felt familiar..,you followed a path where snow didn’t melt from the fire, the birth of dragons from your womb, and there’s somebody coming who wants to harm us and you have to dig up the past to move forward?”

He finally broke his silence. Daenerys nodded her head slowly.

Rhaegar rubber his chin and processed.  
Daenerys felt embarrassed. Hearing it out loud did sound crazy. Though she told Rhaenys and Margery, it didn’t sound crazy then.

“Let me think about this. Don’t fret little sister”  
Daenerys giggled, she loved when her brother used “old words”. He could be such a grandpa sometimes 

“Ok. I’m going to bed. Goodnight” she hugged her brother and went to her room. 

Before turning in, Daenerys set her clothes out and made sure her alarm was set. It would be embarrassing being late on the first day back, especially after what happened last year. She wanted a new start.

Monday Morning•

The sound from the alarm she set on her phone her phone made her move under her sheets. Daenerys shut it off and looked at the time.  
It was 7:55, classes began at 9:30. 

Daenerys lit a few candles in her bathroom and meditated before getting in the shower.

“Today will be a good day” she said a few words in Valyrian and kept the candles burning until she finished.

“Well good morning sunshine! Don’t you look cute!” 

Daenerys laughed and rolled her eyes at her goofy nephew.

“She does look cute! Are you excited to be going back?” Elia asked. She was sitting next to Aegon drinking some of the Dornish coffee and eating some of the fruits and cheeses her siblings left for her. This made her miss home.

“I think I am. It’ll be nice to be back.”

“I’m glad you’re coming back! This football season is gonna rock so hard! You’ll be at my games?” Aegon asked excitedly. Aegon played varsity football in the Fall and baseball in the Spring. He already had colleges looking at him and he is only in the 10th grade! The boy was a beast on the field! 

“Sure! I’ll be the loudest one screaming your name!”

“Not too much, don’t need the ladies intimidated” Aegon smirked

“AHT! I come before any and all of them, so I don’t have to worry about that”

Daenerys was dressed in a dark green high waisted pleated skirt with knee high socks, short sleeved crisp white shirt with a dark green criss cross neck bow tie. She wore Tory Burch ballerina flats and a bejeweled headband in her hair. Rhaenys helped her curl her hair, she looked perfect for the first day.

Aegon was dressed in khaki slacks, a white long sleeved shirt that he had rolled up to his elbows, a striped dark green and gold tie. his Dark green jacket was sling over his chair. His shoes were a pair of expensive sneakers he had been fawning over, so it’s not surprising he’s wearing them today. He wore his hair in a man bun, this was the first time Daenerys saw him with a style like that. 

Daenerys ate as she scrolled through her Instagram. She had a shit load of messages and friend requests.  
Some time ago, she had taken a break from it for a while. Her mind wondered if she should post a picture of herself in uniform or just give the element of surprise...  
She decided on the latter. For now, she enjoyed breakfast in the comfort of her family....

“Y’all ready? Rhaenys asked. The time was 8:25 and to beat the traffic, which was probably already a lot of, Rhaenys wanted them to leave.

“I am” Daenerys replied. She did a last minute check: phone, charger, portable charger, I.D., lip gloss, gum, pencils,pens,notebooks,schedule  
,folders, money.  
She was set.  
Once Aegon came out of the bathroom. They said their “see you later’s” and got in the car... 

Their school, Hightower Gardener Academy, was one of THE top 7 private schools in the country.  
The school has a long prestigious history, going back centuries. It has seen and lived through many of the best and worst times, but here it still stands. The school has many notably alumni as well as notable families that have generations attend and graduate. They offered magnet programs for various subjects and research studies under the best of the best. 

The school sat on sprawling acres that stretched beyond the eye could see. Daenerys could see where the old world blended with the new. They offered housing on campus for students that wanted to stay, those that didn’t live close and or lived somewhere somewhere else completely.

“Alright, here’s where I leave you. Have a great day and I love you” Rhaenys put the car in park and looked at her brother and aunt.

“Love you too sis!” Aegon hurried out of the car.  
They watched as he walked up to his friends. She wondered if they were athletes too.

“You’ll be fine”

“I hope so. When do you leave?”

“Today. I’m going back to the house and getting my stuff. I’m trying to be out of here by no later than 1. I start class on Wednesday, I want to be able to rest before the routine sets in”

“Oh ok. Well have a safe trip and a good semester!”

“Thank you. And you do the same! Let me know how the day goes”

Daenerys smiled as she got out of the car. She watched Rhaenys drive off until she couldn’t see her anymore. As she turned around, she took a deep breath and started walking. Surprisingly, she made it to the office without being stared at. If anybody did, she couldn’t tell.

Daenerys had to stop by the office and get her locker number and combination. She saw some familiar faces and others she wasn’t so familiar with.

“so what’s your schedule?” Margery asked. She saw Daenerys going to her locker and caught up with her.  
Daenerys looked at the downloaded pdf on her phone and called out her classes. Margery squealed, they had two classes together. 

“Does anybody know that I’m here?” Daenerys was happy things had been so calm, nobody pointed or whispered as she walked by. But it was weird that not even one person said anything.

“Oh, honey everybody knows. They saw you this morning” Margery laughed making Daenerys blush. 

“Me and the girls said we’d crack anybody’s head like a duck egg IF they even muttered anything. Word spreads fast” Margery winked.

Of course word spread fast, she’s a Tyrell.

Daenerys hugged her friend before going their separate ways. They set up to meet for lunch.

Her first class, The history of Westeros and Essos, was on the third floor in one of the older buildings.. she liked how they kept the outside of the building true to the old world and modernized the inside. 

She walked into a class where students were talking and fooling around. 

“OH SHIT. It’s HER...” a male voice said. All 27 eyes were on her.

“Daenerys Targaryen....in our class... what a treat.”

Meanwhile, On the other side of campus 

Jon was in study hall,headphones in, notebook open and on his phone. His first two “classes” were free periods. Since Saturday, Jon kept himself busy. Those eyes he saw looking at him made him shudder every time his mind went back there.... had they been watching when Daenerys was up there? Who was that, and why were they staring at him?

A hand on his shoulder broke him out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw Tormund. He took his headphones off and paused his music.

“What’s up?”

Tormund raised an eyebrow at his friend.

“You haven’t seen or heard?”

“What exactly?” Jon heart began to beat faster he didn’t know what he was about to hear.

“Hmmm...I’ll let you see for yourself”

“For fucks sake! Really??” Jon snapped loudly, which followed by a bunch of shushing and glares. Jon was annoyed. 

What was the point?

Tormund laughed until his face turned as red as his hair and beard. He had a sense of humor that would make people want to punch him BUT nobody dared.

Jon went back to his music and being in his phone. Robb left that morning to get himself situated at his new school. Jon saw his cousins, Robb’s siblings, off to school. It was a busy morning.

He logged into his Instagram page and checked his notifications. Likes and comments from many girls who liked him and those he’s had relations with.

As he scrolled, Jon stopped on a picture that was posted on the school’s page. The picture was of a group of students and in the background, he saw Daenerys.

“This is what Tormund meant!” He thought. He felt happy but then it faded a bit. The campus was HUGE, what are the odds they would run into each other??

Time passes and everyone is at lunch. The school constructed 4 courtyards in different areas of the school to help students with making it to class on time. 

Margery shared her location with Daenerys so she could meet her.  
She couldn’t believe how many people were out here as she made her way to where Margery was seated. Miss Tyrell was in the middle of telling the others at the table a story. Margery was animated as hell.

“You found us!” Margery exclaimed. 

Seated with Margery were three other girls.  
Daenerys remembered their faces, she met them for a short time before she left. 

“Syerra Beesbury, Desmera Redwyne, and Cree Bracken, Daenerys Targaryen”

The ladies all smiled as they said their hellos.

“My cousin is so dramatic. We remember you when we first met.” Desmera chimed in.

“I remember you as well. I wish I could’ve gotten to know you all then”

“No worries! We have the chance to now.” Cree scooted over so Daenerys could sit.. two of the girls went to get food and came back with two trays filled. 

They all dug in, Daenerys was licking her fingers when she spotted someone. He was walking by himself with his headphones on completely zoned out, even with all of the noise and people, he was calm.

“Jon” she whispered.  
Margery followed her bestfriend’s gaze and a smile crept on her face. She didn’t interrupt her.

“So...” breaking out of her trance, “what story were you telling? I saw you as I was walking up”  
Daenerys asked. She was enjoying the heavily salted fries in front of her.

“OH! I was telling them about Robb Stark” Margery slightly but her lip.

“Wait... Did you?” Daenerys nudged her head

“Nahhh, we flirted at the party and made out. He definitely wanted to, but I didn’t. He’s good for a make out session. He did learn why Redwyne is the best in the land though? Those lips of his are definitely a blessing from the Old Gods and the New” Margery said matter of factly.

The girls applauded her. This was very on brand for Margery. 

“Are you and Jason still together?” Syerra asked

“Define together” Margery laughed. 

She explained they would always be there for each other BUT weren’t good together. They still had sex every so often though.

“I guess we’re friends with benefits” she shrugged popping a melon in her mouth. 

The bell bronze bells rang, signaling the end of the lunch period. 

The once busy courtyard was cleared out in minutes. Margery and Daenerys walked arm in arm giggling on their way to class.

The class was Creative Writing and Poetry 11.

They sat next to one another, their teacher wasn’t in yet. Margery made a group message so the girls could have each other’s numbers and for them to keep in touch. Daenerys loved that her best friend included her and made her feel safe today.

“What’s up man!”  
Daenerys was in her phone when Margery flicked her thigh under the table. She scrunched up her face.

“Ouch. What??” She whispered. Margery tilted her head a little and Daenerys followed. 

Jon walked in and was talking to a few guys in the second row. 

“He’s in this class??” Suddenly, Daenerys felt nervous, happy, and flirty all at the same time. She was bouncing her leg, making Margery grip it

“Calm down.” She whispered.

Jon looked up from the young men he was talking to and made eye contact with her. He stood right there, not realizing their teacher had walked in.

“Mr. Snow? Are you going to stand there all day or will you be sitting down?”

The class giggled, turning Jon’s face red and he made his way to his seat. He was two rows in front of them, as the teacher made introductions and discussed the expectations for the class, Jon kept sneaking looks at her.

Daenerys felt gummy on the inside.  
Margery thought it was cute how her friend was behaving. 

The Last and final class of the day seemed to go by quicker than the others. It was health+sex education and it went exactly how Daenerys expected. Their teacher took it all in stride and made the first day fun...

Daenerys was ready for her new normal and things were looking up.

As the school day ended, kids shuffled in different directions. Many headed to rehearsals or practice for their various extracurricular activities. Margery was captain of the cheerleading squad, while she was at practice, Daenerys decided to explore. She had her notebook out, writing down everything she saw, heard, smelled and tasted.

The new astronomy tower, and every building she had never seen or forgotten. The taste of ice cream from her favorite little parlor.  
Though the day was over, there were quite a few people on the grounds. She saw groups of kids sitting in the grass. She overheard conversations that ranged from first day chronicles to the lore and histories of Westeros.

Not paying attention, Daenerys tripped over an unleveled part of the sidewalk near one of the dormitories. 

“Damnit” she scuffed her shoes and dropped her notebook. 

“You should watch where you’re going” her spine tingled as she grabbed her notebook. She turned to Jon, who was standing a few steps away from her. He was dressed in all Black and the scent of his cologne tickled her nose. 

“Mr. Snow. Nice to see you... AGAIN” she tried to hold in her excitement

“Miss. Targaryen, it’s nice to see you as well. I didn’t know you came here”

“Yea, I was here for 9th and 10th grade, but due to an certain circumstance, my brother pulled me out. I finished my sophomore year being home schooled . When did you start here? I don’t recall seeing you freshman year?”

“Nah, I transferred here the beginning of December. I went to Wintertown Academy like the rest of my bloody family but I wanted a change”

Daenerys calculated the timeline in her head. She left about two weeks before Jon started. She wonders had they met in school would they be a couple.

“Earth to Daenerys?”  
“Huh? Oh sorry”  
Jon thought it was cute.

“So, you’re still here?” He quizzed  
“Yea, Margery is in practice. I told her I’d wait for her to be done”  
“Oh ok.”  
“Wait... how do you attend this school and live in Winterfell? I know you aren’t driving here or flying here every day”

“I stay here.” Jon pointed at the dorm. Daenerys read the name “Beacon House ” it was massive and beautiful.  
“Ooh ok.That’s convenient.”

“Would you like a tour?”  
She didn’t hesitate....

“Yes”


	5. I’M READY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what you think it is😉

Jon’s room,apartment,dorm whatever was on the 10th floor, he requested that when he was filing out paperwork to transfer so he didn’t have to hear people above him.  
Jon actually took her to each floor before arriving to his room. 

“Welcome to my humble abode”  
Daenerys looked around. The room was as big as the damn building. He had a full kitchen, living room area with two Black couches draped in blue and gray coverings, must be his favorite colors she thought. 

“What’s behind that door?”  
“My room and on the other side is Tormund’s room.”  
“Is he here?”

Jon looked at the clock, it was 4:30  
“No he’s in football practice”

They’re alone 

“Would you like to see my room?”  
Daenerys played it off but of course she wanted to see his room!

“Sure if you want me to see it”

Jon opened his room and allowed her to walk in.  
His room was clean and smelled like his cologne. She saw a humidifier, his bed looked like he had just laid in it, there was a bookshelf, a tv on the wall, desk with his computer and books sprawled about. She noticed pictures of his mom and other members of his family; though none of his dad. Which she understood. They both had bad fathers.  
His bathroom was clean too, she could feel the heat that lingered.

“I like your room” 

Daenerys didn’t realize Jon had crept up behind her until she felt his arms and hands wrap around her. He nuzzled his face into her hair and inhaled. He moved her hair to expose her neck and kissed her. Softly with intent.  
A gasp escaped her mouth as she closed her eyes. Jon kissing her neck the way he did made her slowly roll her hips. He turned her around, their eyes met. Grey into Violet, Violet into Grey.

Daenerys blushed as Jon ran his thumb over her full lips. Everything about her tantalized and intoxicated him.

She leaned into kiss him. He lifted her up, she wrapped legs around him kicking her shoes off. Jon laid her in the bed and made sure his door was locked. He took off his shirt as Daenerys took off hers. The Black lace bra she had on held her breast beautifully. Jon took his jeans off and Daenerys undid her skirt, showing the matching panties she wore. Jon felt his cock grow. She was truly a sight to see and behold.

“I’m a virgin” Daenerys said.

Jon paused. “You are?”

“Yes. I’ve had my fair share of make out sessions, getting played with etc BUT the actual deed? Nope”

“Are you sure you want to? I mean with ME?”

“Yes.. I’m ready. I knew it the night I met you”

“You’re destined” Jon heard a voice say

“You’re promised” Daenerys hears.

Jon gets in the bed and begins kissing her. He took his time with her. The passion filled the room. He moved down her body, planting kisses and gliding his tongue. He watched as her body reacted and which sounds escaped her mouth. Jon kisses her stomach as his thumb found her clit. He used circular motions that caused her to squirm. He added a finger at a time, the same three and watched her body say what her mouth couldn’t. He slid his mouth to her beautiful pussy and went to town. She was wet from the time he kissed her neck but now she was soaking. His sheets were wet, it looked like somebody spilled a cup of water.  
Jon used his tongue in and out of her, sucking on her and drinking her up like she was the fountain of youth. Daenerys legs trembled. She pushed his face deeper as she grabbed his curls.

He made her cum and his face held the evidence.

“I bet i look like a glazed doughnut” Jon said using his sheets to wipe his face. He left some on his lips so she could taste herself.

Daenerys pussy throbbed and still leaked. Jon didn’t give her a reprieve. He basked in his work, he spread her lips to see how pink, swollen and how she glistened. He rubbed her with his fingers and she squealed. He kissed her and she kissed him. 

“I want you inside of me” 

“Whatever you want” Jon kissed her forehead, her lips, her neck and down to her breast as he put himself between her legs. Daenerys was nervous because she had never done it before and Jon definitely surprised her with his size and girth.

“Tell me if your uncomfortable ok?”

She nodded and wrapped her arms his neck. Jon positioned himself and kept his eyes on her as she did him. He guiding himself slowly; he didn’t want to hurt her. 

A gasp escaped her mouth

“I’m ok,I’m ok keep going”

Jon slid all the way in and went to work. He made sure not to go too fast right away. He paid attention to her body and how she reacted. Soon enough, her body opened up and she folded under him.

“Damn girl” Jon felt Daenerys walls pulse around his cock. She was wet and slippery. He lifted her left leg on his shoulder and got deeper. Daenerys felt him in her stomach. She felt dizzy but dizzy in ecstasy, passion, and lust.

Daenerys flipped over and now she was on top. Jon looked surprised but Daenerys showed up for her first time.

The moans, grunts, calling for each other, biting, sucking, touching was a masterpiece. 

She began riding Jon, he watched her; how messy her hair was, the way her milky breasts bounced, the way she moved her hips and waist. He slapped and smacked her ass, which excited her. 

Daenerys felt a similar sensation that seems it would be explosive.

“I... I”m gonna cum” Jon grunted

Daenerys used one hand to touch her breast and the other to choke him

“Cum for me... Cum for the dragon. Cum for me Jon”

Jon couldn’t fight it. She looked devious and sexy as she said it. The way she choked him didn’t help either.

“You gonna cum for me? I’ve cum for you more than enough in the past few days. Cum for me”

“I’m about to. I’m... FUCKahhhhhhhSHIT!”

Daenerys held him there and felt his warm seed fill her . She moved her hips slowly as it happened to bring him back down.

They were both worn out. Daenerys collapsed into his chest and rolled over.

“Jon”  
As he caught his breath, he looked at her. She had her legs spread in front of him and spread her pussy lips. 

“This is all you”

Jon smirked seductively as she closed her legs. She went to her phone and saw Margery had texted her and texts from Rhaegar and Elia. She texted them all back, letting them know she was fine and she’s be home soon. She told Margery where she was. Margery let her know she’d meet her at 7:00.

It was 5:15... she was glad it wasn’t later because that meant she could spend more time with Jon.

She put her phone back in her bag and walked back to the bed. Jon has his eyes closed. The bed was a wet mess but he was comfortable.

She laid in the bed with him and faced him. Jon felt her eyes on him and he turned to her. They stared at each other before he opened his mouth.

“How do you feel?” He placed a hand on her thigh and softly rubbed it.

“I feel awakened. And i feel safe. How do you feel?”

How did he feel? Jon felt like his heart was about to burst out of his chest. Did he have feelings for her?

“I feel good. I feel refreshed. How and where did you learn to talk like that? I was shocked you rode me, I didn’t want you to hurt yourself.”

“Wouldn’t you like to know? Too bad I won’t tell” she kissed his nose.

Honestly, Dany didn’t know where it came from either. Of course she’s had conversations with Rhaenys and Margery and have actually heard them both. Maybe it came from there and she put her own spin on it. Whatever it was left them both satisfied.

Jon laughed and found his hand between her thighs again. He gently massaged her and played with her bush. Daenerys tried to control herself. She breathed and let him cater to her pussy. She got wet again but instead of having another amazing round, he played with her until all she had left was on his hand and fingers.

Jon brought his hand back up and Daenerys licked him clean.

“You amaze me, Miss.Targaryen”  
“As do you Mr. Snow.... as do you”


	6. RHAEGAR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get focus on the important characters, I decided our very own Prince needed a little bit of my attention....  
> The beginning of this chapter is a continuation from chapter 5 and the rest flows for Rhaegar... 
> 
> We get a chunk of history as well!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and leave your comments below❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t even know what to say but lol hope y'all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it...

Daenerys tried to contain her smile as she got in Margery’s car. It was 7 on the dot and Margery was still in her green practice shorts and a white shirt with their school logo/cheer logo on it.

“So, how was your “exploring” 

Daenerys took her time answering. She leaned on the opened window and closed her eyes. The wind blew in her face and her hair flowed wildly. The air smelled sweeter and every sense was heightened.

“It...” she began  
“It was more than I ever imagined”

Daenerys started from the beginning, making sure not to leave anything out. By the time she finished, they were in front of her massive home.  
Margery jerked her car in park and squirmed with joy!

“Dany!! Gods. How do you feel?! How did IT feel? How did HE feel?”

“I feel wonderful, it was more than what I ever expected. Even from the stories you and Rhaenys shared. I can’t even describe how I felt. It was like a perfect fit. He did tell me he felt good and he felt refreshed.”

Margery acted like she was about to burst at the seams. Dany didn’t realize how happy Margery was going to be when she finally had sex.

Dany and her bestfriend hugged and she headed inside. 

“I’m home” she shouted, her voice echoed and bounced off of the walls. She went to her room to shower and get herself prepared for the next day.

“How was your first day?” Elia asked.

Dany had gone into the lounge area Rhaegar had constructed for Elia after she gave birth to Rhaenys. It was her place of peace. He filled it with the things she loved from Dorne mostly, and other places they had visited. Whenever he went away on business, he brought her something back to add. Her pieces from Dorne made her feel she wasn’t too far away from her home and culture.

Dany sat next to her and pulled her legs to her chin. She told Elia everything about her day EXCEPT how it ended. She would tell her... eventually.

“Oh! Jon Snow attends the school. He and his friend from the North”

“Really?”

“Yea. We spoke for a little in passing. They stay there on campus. We have one class together also”

“Makes sense. And that’s interesting. Did you thank him for helping you on Saturday?”

Dany forgot all about that. 

“no! I totally forgot. I’ll make sure I do.”

“He seems like a snappy young guy. I hope you guys become friends”

“Oh, we might be more than that” dany thought

“Elia, are you ok?” Dany noticed Elia seemed a tad sluggish.

“Yea, just tired. It was a long day at work.”

Dany nodded and headed back to her room.  
She turned her tv on and got under her sheets.

“Bzzzzzz Bzzzzzzz”

Dany picked up her phone and saw a text message from Jon. She blushed immediately.

J: Are you up? 

D: Yes, only for a little bit though.

J: Can I call you?

D: yes.

A few seconds pass and her phone is vibrating in her hand. She answers.

W/ Jon•

He was lying in bed with no shirt and long blue pajama pants on. Before Daenerys left, he made sure they exchanged numbers.

He couldn’t believe the events that took place just a few hours before. It was 9:30 and he was on the phone with Daenerys Targaryen.

“So, besides the end of your day. How was your first day overall?” He asked curiously

“It went well for the most part. Think it was due to Margery threatening anybody that would say something to me” she smiled into the phone

“Well, if anybody does you’ll let me know right? I’ll handle it” Jon’s thick accent really showed through. It gave her goosebumps.

“Sure”

They stayed on the phone for about an hour before saying their good nights. Daenerys turned off her tv, lights and got back into bed.

She snuggled into her pillows and held them tight, falling asleep with a smile on her face.

The rest of the week went by quickly. Daenerys was getting back into the groove of high school, socializing and being with Jon. Besides the sex, which was BEYOND amazing, she really enjoyed his company in this short time.

“So.....it’s a holiday weekend! No school for us on Monday. Loras and I are throwing a party Saturday night after the football game. You down?” Margery asked. They were in the library; well one of the libraries. 

For their Creative Writing and Poetry 11 class, their teacher wanted them to use the next three classes to find authors/poets to study, write their own poems and or a short creative story and write a one page report on why they chose this specific person, their style, and why.

“You’re gonna have everybody in highgarden?” 

“Hell no! We’re having it at our summer estate. you remember it right? Daddy said we can use that”

“Nice” dany remembered the estate Margery mentioned. It was called “GoldGarden ”. It sat on acres and acres of land. Lots of lush greenery, trees, with gardens everywhere. 

It was named GoldGarden due to the gold roses that grew in that part of the land. This is also where the gold delicious apples came from. The estate has been in the family for generations, beginning with the Gardener line.

“Are you coming to the game?” 

They were seated at this point flipping through the books they chose.

“Of course. I have to see Aegon play!”

“Good. I think this season will be a great one. Especially for cheer, I have been giving those girls the business”

“I can imagine” they both giggled and continued with their research.

W/ Rhaegar•

“Tell them they’ll get the 60% PLUS the incentives that I threw in there for delivering my package”  
Rhaegar hung up the phone and sighed.

He was in his office right before you reach downtown King’s Landing. Before he became the patriarch of his family, his father Aerys Targaryen or “the MAD one” “the MAD Dragon” “Aerys the Evil” as the world called him had been in charge.

Their family had an astounding and prestigious lineage and legacy that started to crumble even before the day of his birth. Through history, there were family feuds and infighting that caused A LOT of them and their dragons to perish....

Many more perished the night he was born at Summerhall. His family was large but ended up dwindling over time. He never wanted them or future generations to ever go through it again. Which is why he worked so hard to get to the point he’s at now.

Back when his father’s madness started to show, his family sought out the best care and tried their hardest to keep it quiet. 

They were able to for a while as Rhaegar stepped up to oversee the responsibilities. 

At the time, he was much younger than he is now when he took on the role as the head of the family until Aerys got better. Rhaegar was obsessed with a prophecy he had come across while looking for medicines that could help his father. He felt drawn to the prophecy and couldn’t put it down. This is when he began to train. He started training with Arthur and Oberyn. He wanted to be fit physically, mentally and emotionally. Oberyn even brought in a faceless man AND the best master weapons fighter from Braavos. He trained his mind too. He went over all of his families business from the very beginning, seeing where and how things went wrong, seeing the good numbers and the in between. 

The Gods of Valyria definitely had been looking out for them because he was surprised they weren’t an extinct family. 

Once his father showed no improvement, his all around health went to shit. Rhaella was pregnant with Daenerys and he was extremely cruel. Rhaegar did his best to protect her and Viserys whenever he was home. When he wasn’t, he made sure he put those in place to assist.

Rhaegar remembered somebody “whispering” in his father’s ear, being a yes man. He wasn’t sure if it was for personal gain, out of fear, or both....

Without his father knowing, Rhaegar was able to set up a meeting with every major Don(as They were known back then) and minor captains to let them know what the plan was. They all met at HighGarden under the guise of a “philanthropic weekend”. Aerys knew nothing about it...  
Or so they thought. 

Just as Rhaegar began gathering the men, his father charged through the doors... the men looked at Rhaegar but realized he wasn’t playing them. He too looked afraid and shocked.

Aerys made his way to the front of the room and sat at the head of the table. Sneering, looking side to side ; paranoid some would say. He was mumbling to himself and every so often let out a maniacal laugh.

His appearance was truly horrid. The once handsome Aerys was now skinny with sunken eyes, yellow teeth, long gnarled curled fingernails, stringy oily hair, and looked deranged. Many of the people in the room hadn’t seen him so the shock value was high.

They kept Aerys out of the limelight for this reason. Rhaegar kept it generic, “my father is taking some time to deal with some health issues but all is well” after seeing Aerys, they understood why he wanted to have this meeting. He wanted to take his father’s seat.

As he played it cool, Rhaegar met Lyanna Stark.  
While he didn’t intend to, he fell in love at first sight. She was something different, there was a wildness about her he hadn’t seen in a long time.

They talked the entire night into the next morning. He sang a song and played his harp for her that made her cry. Seeing this made Rhaegar believe she was apart of the prophecy. 

The only problem was, she was already engaged to Robert Baratheon. It wasn’t her choice, though she was fond of Robert, she didn’t see him nor want him as her husband. She was the only daughter of Rickard Stark and he was very much old fashioned. 

During the Black Tie “fundraising” event, Rhaegar won a poker match and instead of gifting his wife Elia Martell the garland of golden roses, he gave them to Lyanna. This caused a dumpster fire amongst her father, Robert and Rhaegar. 

After the failed attempt to take his father down, Rhaegar had to think of another plan. Just as he was about go back to Dorne, Lyanna showed up. She was dressed in all Black and had a hoodie and shades on. She had her truest and trusted lady with her. 

“I don’t want to marry him” was all she said before Rhaegar took her onto his jet.

Whispers swirled and rumors did too as the search for Lyanna spread like wildfire. 

Robert Baratheon was furious. He didn’t love Lyanna, she didn’t believe he was capable of it. He wanted to possess her. Robert saw her as “his” and belonging to him. Lyanna didn’t like that. Besides, even IF she married him, he would never be true. He already had three children from two different women. 

Robert cut up and though many of the men didn’t want war, they joined him to shut him up. They knew this didn’t hold weight because EVERYBODY knew Lyanna wasn’t feeling Robert the way he felt her. He wanted to go to war because of his ego and pride. He was embarrassed.

Men are a trip...

Word got back to Rhaegar and Lyanna. They were in Dorne. She didn’t understand how or why this was happening because she sent letters home to let them know she was ok. 

Rhaegar figured her letters were being intercepted. He also thought somebody might’ve been watching them on the low.

One evening, with the help of a trusted Maester, they got married in secret. After the wedding and a night together, Rhaegar set his plans in motion to get his family, who were still in the city out. 

Arthur, JonCon, and Willem Darry assisted with this. 

Lyanna’s father and brother Brandon had gone to see Aerys to see if they could get him to have Rhaegar bring Lyanna back without going to war. Nobody wanted it. War between the families was nothing nice and people were happier without it.

Aerys didn’t care to hear what they said and had them murdered. A few of his bodyguards and soldiers knew those on Robert’s side were about to run through the city in any minute and tried to get Aerys to come with them. He denied them and is quoted as saying “I am a dragon, they cannot burn me!”

It’s said Jamie Lannister is who pulled the trigger that ended the life of Aerys Targaryen. They stormed into the estate looking for any signs of Rhaegar’s family

“They’re not here” a soldier said.

After getting word that his family was safe, Rhaegar made the trip from Dorne back to King’s Landing. He got wind of what his father had done and how his father died. He didn’t have time to weep. Though his father was an abusive asshole, he still felt sorry for the man.

The families loyal to him met him and they headed to Blackwater Bay where Robert and his army was.

“We can talk about this..” Rhaegar began  
“Nothing else needs to happen! Enough is enough” 

Robert gritted through his teeth.

“You kidnapped my wife. Where is she!?!” Robert’s face was sweaty and red.

“She’s not your wife, and she is fine. Lyanna is safe!”

“Fuck you, you silvered haired bitch.”

Rhaegar thought the insults were cute. He didn’t fall into the trap though. Everybody knew Robert loved to bait people.

Before he knew it, Robert and his side began running towards Rhaegar. Shots were fired, punches thrown, knuckles bloody and bruised. It was a melee!

Rhaegar felt dizzy and heat rose in his body as Robert punched him continuously.  
His eyes rolled in the back of his head and he mustered up the strength to push Robert off. 

He got on top of him and began beating the shit out of Robert. He took out a knife and stabbed Robert over and over again.

“STOP IT!! JUST STOP IT!!!” Somebody screamed

POW POW POW POW POW POW POW

The men stopped and took cover from the gunshots. Who was that?? Where did they come from??

Rhaegar looked through his bloody eyes and saw Lyanna with a gun in her hand. What the fuck is she doing here? He thought he left her in Dorne....

Lyanna walked slowly. Every man who was still standing was silent. She walked towards them and they split down the middle. Robert was wailing in pain and bleeding out. Rhaegar was standing over him.

When they saw her, she had tears in her eyes. Rhaegar could read her better than anyone... she was angry. and justifiably so...

“Enough is enough. All of this must end...”

“Lyanna... Rhaegar began but she continued 

“All of this foolishness for what? It must stop. And the only way to do that, I come back home.”

Rhaegar opened his mouth to protest but no words came out.

Men lifted Robert up and carried him to an awaiting car to take him to get patched up. 

“We will meet again Rhaegar. I will kill you” Robert spat. 

Rhaegar ignored him and turned to Lyanna.  
He looked heartbroken 

“Lyanna... please....”

“I have to... it’s the only way.... I’ve already lost my father and my oldest brother... your father is dead, it’s not worth all of this carnage. you’ll always be with me Rhaegar. And you’ll ALWAYS be my husband...”

Lyanna held Rhaegar’s hand and they both cried . They embraced each other, kissing lovingly and longingly. Each one not wanting to let the other go...

The men who were still around looked in awe. Even those who were Robert’s men. Nobody wanted this.

“Until we see each other again...”

“I love you Lyanna....”

“I love you too Rhaegar...”

After the events of that time, Rhaegar went into hiding with the help of those loyal to him. He had to gather the strength again in order to come back. In doing so, this took him all over the continent and beyond.

Lyanna married Robert one month after the incident. They wanted to make sure he didn’t die  
and was healed enough to go through with it. He had to have surgery due to a few of the stab wounds. Some only needed stitches.  
She thought because he was still healing, she’d be able to put off having to lay with him. But she was wrong. Tears rolled down her cheeks and thought of Rhaegar. 

Robert thought she was crying because she was a virgin and it hurt.. he was so out of touch.

Things went back to normal or as one would think normal was during that time. Cheers and praises were made for the collapse of the Targaryen Family. Robert took control over what used to be the Targaryen’s business, chopped it into pieces and gave it to those “loyal” to him.

A day didn’t go by when she thought of Rhaegar, especially while she was pregnant. She was carrying his child but everyone thought it was Robert’s.... she intended on keeping it that way. 

She prayed to the Old Gods her child didn’t come out with any of the Targaryen features. She knew what Robert would do if the child did.......

Rhaegar’s thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his office door.

“Come in”

“Hi Rhaegar, there’s a package here for you”

“Thank you, Alayaya”

Rhaegar got up and went into the front where his assistant Alayaya sat. He signed for the package, picked it up and brought it back to his office. It was from Volantis. 

He looked through it and smirked. Grabbing his clipboard, he wrote something down and checked them off of his list...

He read a card that was in the box. It read “pleasure doing business with you”

“The Pleasure is all mine”......

Later in the evening•

Rhaegar came back to a seemingly empty house.....  
He spoke to the kids earlier, Aegon was out with his team, Dany was with her friends shopping for the game and the party.

He walked into the kitchen and saw a plate on the stove with a note.

“Enjoy dinner and come ready for dessert.”

Rhaegar smiled. He was grateful for his wife and he worked so much, he didn’t make time for loving her as he should sometimes; But that’s about to change....

He enjoyed his dinner and some wine before heading upstairs....

“Elia?” Rhaegar didn’t see his wife in their room. He wondered where she was.

In their bathroom, he peeled off his clothing and hopped in the shower. Steam filled room as the warm water hit his body. He cleaned himself up, even jacking off and letting his warm sticky seed fill his hands. He couldn’t remember the last time he and Elia had sex/made love..... he felt he didn’t deserve her at times. 

Once out of the shower, Rhaegar dried himself off and wrapped a towel around his waist....

He walked out of the bathroom to a vision in front of him....

There were candles everywhere and in the middle of the floor was a large circular rug with bronze,gold,orange and red beading on the perimeter of it.

Elia was draped in a see through lingerie set with a floor length robe.. her hair was tied up on top of her head and held by golden clips and ringlets. She wore his favorite fragrance of hers, toes and nails were a beautifully painted with a gold anklet decorating her beautiful ankle.  
She wore a little lip stick and batted her naturally long lashes at him....

Rhaegar was in awe.... he couldn’t even speak. 

“You speechless?” She asked

“Y...yea.. my love, you look... wow”

Elia blushed. She enjoyed how her husband was reacting.

She walked towards him, he didn’t even move. Her nipples got hard from the way the fabric grazed them.

“My dear husband, my love, my life.... I felt like we needed some US time..... it’s been so long.”

“I agree” Rhaegar bit his lip. He examined Elia’s body through the outfit she wore. She was petite and slender and still beautiful.

The balcony door was opened a little to help with the flames; she didn’t want him passing out.....

Elia guided Rhaegar by hand to the middle of the floor. Their kisses started off soft, delicate and sweet. 

Rhaegar began running his hand all over her body.

“Take your hair down” he said biting her neck

“As you wish”  
Elia stepped back into the rug, she took off the robe she had on. Rhaegar watched intently, his manhood grew and throbbed.

Their eyes were locked into one another as she unclipped her hair, her dark beautiful hair fell down her back and around her face. The ringlets in her hair jingled as she ran her fingers through her beautiful mane.....

“Fuck you’re beautiful” 

Rhaegar didn’t waste any time!  
He joined Elia on the rug and brought her down with him. They kissed again and he ran his fingers through her hair as he attacked her neck. He knew this was one of her spots. He sucked, licked and bit her fiercely. 

She pushed him off and removed his towel. Rhaegar removed the rest of her lingerie. 

There was pre cum glistening on the head of his cock and Elia licked her lips greedily....

She told him to sit on the edge of the bed. 

Elia’s mouth watered like a snake eating its prey....

“Your cock is as pretty as you, my love” Elia grabbed his cock and wrapped her pretty mouth around it. She sucked, licked, spit and gagged while looking him directly in the eye.... Rhaegar’s thigh jumped and he grabbed a first full of her hair.... he was moaning and groaning something serious....

Elia places one hand on his balls and massaged them. Rhaegar didn’t know what had gotten into his wife, but boy was he glad!

“Oh shit... sshhhssshhhhhhhh” Rhaegar busted in her mouth and allowed his warm and sticky fluid slide down her throat.... as she licked her lips, Elia placed two fingers inside of herself. She was wet just as she knew she’d be....

They returned to the rug, Rhaegar pushed her on her back and they began kissing again.....

He traveled down her body with his mouth and his tongue, making sure he didn’t miss any parts of her.....

He felt the heat off of her swollen brown glistening pussy..... Rhaegar licked her and watched her body react...

Placing her favorite finger of his inside of her, Rhaegar moved his finger in and out, and in circular motions.... he found her g spot and pressed the spongy flesh

Elia let out a loud moan and squirted in his face...... Rhaegar placed his mouth back on her and tongue fucked her 

“We’ve played enough. Give me that dragon” Elia said catching her breath...

Rhaegar slid into her wet tight pussy. They both let out a gasp. She wrapped her legs around him and he pumped into her.....

The flames from the candles seem to follow them and danced too....

“Rhaegar..... oh my God.... fuck me! Ohh my God.....”

“Tell me what you want”

“I want you...... I want you... omg... i want you to fuck me silly. “

Elia started speaking in her mother tongue and threw in some other languages too.. Rhaegar loved when she did that shit. 

“Cum for me” she whispered in his ear the way her breath felt and how her voice sounded have Rhaegar all he needed.

His pace grew faster and faster, his grunts moans and groans picked up as Elia raised her already wrapped legs around his waist higher....

“Fuck this pussy. Cum in me. You’re Rhaegar Targaryen, fuck me like the dragon you are!”

Rhaegar felt a tingly sensation build up and knew what time it was... he kissed Elia on the lips and pushed through... 

And just like that he filled her walls with his seed. But this didn’t stop him... their fluids mixed, he was still hard and still fucking her..... 

He flipped Elia over, spread her open, making her arch her back and slid inside of her.. the arch of her back was perfection. He gripped and smacked her ass... he grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled..... 

Elia screamed out and moaned something fierce.. a little drool left her mouth too....

Rhaegar pushed her down, grabbing her throat from behind... she grabbed the carpet with her hands..... he changed his rhythm to give her the best feeling.... 

Elia let the carpet go with her left hand and used it to play with her pussy..... her eyes rolled back and she felt a build up in her nether region...

“I’m gonna cum.... I’m gonna.. shit shit shit”

Elia climaxed and Rhaegar kept fucking her....

They laid into one another cumming over and over again, bucking, riding, slurping, touching, eating, spitting, biting and everything in between....

Their final act, Elia rode Rhaegar until she couldn’t anymore as he slapped her ass, pinched her thighs and spit in his mouth....

they climaxed together, their sticky fluid touched and slid out of her... 

They were both laid out on the rug, basking in their scent and solace.... Rhaegar held her in his arms as he smoked a flavored cannabis plant that is popular in Dorne... as he blew smoke out of his mouth, he passed it to Elia....

“We need more times like this... spontaneous shit too” Elia began

Rhaegar didn’t respond and just listened

“I know you love me... and I know you love your family.... I know you have a business to run because you’re the head.... HOWEVER, I’d like some of your time too”

He heard a little sadness in her voice...

“I feel you when you come home after late nights and you pull me into your arms and hold me all night.  
Even when you’re home and working from your office, some nights I won’t see you at all.... i don’t want us to be complacent or become robots ..”

Rhaegar knew his wife wasn’t asking for too much. She was always this way...

“I want more family time too. Rhaenys is away at college, but we still have Aegon and Daenerys. Everybody has their own lives but let’s make the time... we can even go to Dorne sometimes, and take trips elsewhere. I want Aegon to know Dorne as well..... he has a game on Saturday...”

“I’ll be there baby, I promise”

“Ok.” Elia sat up and rested on her elbow... she looked good freshly fucked....

“I love you Rhaegar.. From this day, until the end of my days.”

Rhaegar caressed Elia’s face, kissed her lips, and replied..

“I love you more. From this day until the end of my days.... now lay back and let daddy take care of you”......

“Rhaegar......”


	7. New Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany is getting back into the social thrills of high school and learns some things about Jon.
> 
> Jon’s rage is becoming noticeable to others. Is there more to it?
> 
> There’s a mean girl brewing and Dany the wrong girl she wants to deal with. What’s her issue??

SATURDAY: GAME DAY

It was the first game of the season, and everyone was excited! Hightower Gardener Academy football team has won the championship back to back the past 6 years; they want to get to a lucky 7. Other schools and districts spread rumors that the team is using magic from Old Town, but it’s not true. They’re just better.

Daenerys was excited to be attending her first football game in a while. Especially since Aegon was on the team, her nephew was amazing on the field. She was sitting on her bed using the hot glue gun to put a few more rhinestones on the shirt she made when she got an incoming FaceTime call...

“Heyyyy! How was your first week?”

It was Rhaenys.

“It went well. No problems, not yet anyway but everything went well. How about you?”

“It’s been great. I only have class on campus twice a week, the rest of my classes are online. My work load is going to be heavy this semester.  
So, I’ll be calling when I can”

“No worries, I understand. I have something to tell you”

“I’m listening”

Daenerys sighed and blushed

“What’s his name?”

Daenerys laughed “Jon...”

“Snow?”

“Yes..”

“Not surprised, I knew that boy liked you”

“Well, we BOTH like each other.”

Daenerys began the story of her first time and Rhaenys listened closely.

“Well then... that doesn’t surprise me at all! Those Northern boys are an acquired taste and rarely, IF ever disappoint. How do you feel?”

“I feel great. Only thing, I haven’t thanked him for helping me the night of your party. I forgot, but I am going to though. The football game is tonight and afterwards, Margery and Loras are having a party.”

“Oooh ok, that’ll be nice. I’m so happy you’re getting back out there again. Make him something, doesn’t have to be big or enormous but just a little token. Has he asked you to be his girlfriend?”

“No.. and I’m not going to ask either. It’s only been a few days. We speak often, and when we don’t he makes sure to check in with me. I know he’s still working for his uncle on top of being a student”

Rhaenys nodded “that’s good. Just enjoy yourself. And have fun tonight! Is he gonna be at the game?”

“I don’t think so. His friend, the red head plays on the team but I’m not sure if Jon is attending. I hadn’t asked”

Dany thought about it, she hadn’t asked if he was attending the party either.

“Oh ok, well still have fun and enjoy junior year. I love you Dany.”

“I will, I love you too Rhaenys”

Daenerys hung up and went back to work on her  
Shirt. She couldn’t wait for the activities later that night....

W/Jon•

“I spoke to your father” the voice began

Job rolled his eyes as he counted and loaded boxes that needed to be shipped out. Some of the other workers were bringing them in as well.

His Uncle Ned was sitting on a chair, he’d been looking more and more stressed as the days passed. He didn’t know what it was but he knew his Aunt Catelyn wasn’t happy about it. He overheard them arguing when he got in last night. 

“And what did he want?” Jon asked 

“He wants to come here, bring his entire team. There’s been some distress in the storm lands that’s affecting King’s landing as well but they aren’t sure who or what it is” Ned continued

Jon chuckled 

“Aye, what’s that about?”

“So he can’t handle his OWN problems so now he wants to bring his problems to you?? Uncle, when are you going to just fucking stop?!”

Ned sighed and rubbed his temples. Jon never understood why his uncle was friends with his “father”. His father didn’t know how to be a friend to anybody, he only took and expected people to always be there for him. 

“It’s complicated”

“Well un complicate it. When are they coming?How long will they be here? Traveling all of that way they won’t be here for a day”

“No, they’ll be here for about 3 weeks... and they’re already on their way....should be here in two hours”

Jon sucked his teeth and kept loading up the boxes. He felt himself get hot.

“I want you and him to talk. I know the relationship wasn’t always the best but he’s your father”

“HE IS NOT MY FUCKING FATHER!” A rage filled Jon that made everyone around pause. Ned looked at Jon as if he had seen this person before. Heat rose inside of his body and his heart beat furiously in his chest..

“You sure about that?” Ned quizzed. Robert had a temper, BUT this was something different.

“Maybe this is what Aunt Cat was upset about to.” Jon thought as he calmed down. He noticed everybody looking

“What the fuck are you all staring at? Finish loading this stuff up and get it out of here!”

Jon threw the clipboard on the desk and stormed out.  
He went into his room and threw himself on his bed his phone buzzed, it was Tormund

“Hey brother. I know you won’t be back in time to make the game but Margery and her brother Loras are having a party after the game. You should come! It’s gonna be some prime pussy down here” 

“Bet, I’ll be there”

Jon hung up and drifted to sleep.....

Later that evening• GAME TIME

It was 7:00, the parking lot was packed,people filled the stadium and there an array of colors. Students, faculty, fans,parents alike were dressed. Many of the students for both schools had their style show. From the regular shirts/jersey’s to those with glitter,sequence, jewels, paint galore.

Elia ,Rhaegar, and Daenerys walked into the stadium together. Her brother and sister in law both wore shirts that Daenerys made. Theirs had Aegon’s number on the back with their last name and on the front said “Mom of the RB” “Dad of the RB” with patches of both the Martell and Targaryen family sigils ironed on the front.

Dany’s Jersey was glitz the hell out. She also had the Targaryen family sigil ironed on her shirt with “aunt of the RB”, the last name on the back and a map of Valyria on it.

“Dany!” She heard. She, Elia, and Rhaegar turned their heads; it was Syerra, Desmera, Loras, and Renly. They were walking towards them. 

The girls were all dressed in their respective jerseys,girlfriends of football players, any athlete actually always showed out. Dany noticed that numbers on their cheeks. Loras and Renly were dressed in athletic jersey’s the school was selling.

“Oh my God, i love your shirt!!” Syerra squealed.

“I love yours too! You all look great!”

A throat was cleared and Dany blushed.

“Sorry! Syerra,Desmera this is my brother Rhaegar and my sister in law Elia. Rhaegar, Elia these are my friends Syerra and Desmera. Y’all already know Loras and Renly.”

Everyone said their hellos and introductions

“Where’s Cree?”

“She’s here, but she’s a cheerleader so we’ll see her and Margery once we sit”

“Oh ok.”  
“Come sit with us”  
Dany looked at her brother who was smiling and nodded. 

“Ok!”

Inside the stadium, the atmosphere was electrifying. As Dany suspected, Rhaegar and Elia weren’t seated too far from she and her friends. She also spotted a few of her brother’s guards blended in the crowd too. 

The announcer got on the mic from the sky box and his voice boomed through the speakers. 

Hightower Gardener Academy was playing against The Academy of Lannisport. They’ve been rivals since the beginning of time, so as the story goes. The Academy was number one in their division so this first game was going to set the tone for the rest of the season. 

“READY, SET, HIKE!”

And so the game began.....

W/ Jon (at Winterfell)

There was a knock at Jon’s door, it woke him from his sweet slumber. Ghost was still sleep, the great direwolf was on his back snoring.

Jon opened the door, it was Theon.

“You alright? When I got back, I overheard some of the guys talking about what happened.”  
Theon closed the door.

Jon sat on his bed and ran his hands through his hair. He told Theon what happened and he listened silently.

“Brother, you know where this rage comes from?” Theon quizzed. Jon exhibited these tendencies from a young age but he thought it was from how he felt about Robert; which is valid cause Robert is one of the worst men they’ve ever encountered. BUT Theon thought there was more, much more to Jon’s rage..

Jon shrugged and laid back.

“Your fathers here, the whole lot of them.” Theon finished.

Jon squeezed his eyes shut and groaned. He put on his shoes, grabbed his phone and jacket.  
Ghost‘a red eyes opened and he growled, it’s like he knew what Jon was feeling. 

“Come on boy”  
Ghost bared his teeth and followed Jon and Theon....

In the grand hall, Jon was standing next to his Uncle Ned, he saw his uncle BenJen had come in town too. This excited him, he missed his uncle. 

The doors burst open and his father and entire  
Household walked in. Jon recognized many faces from the time he and his mother lived with Robert.

“Let’s get to business.” Robert’s voice boomed. 

Jon looked around the room and didn’t see his mother. He figured she didn’t want to be in the same room as her father, and he didn’t blame her. 

“There’s something that’s been happening and nobody seems to know what it is” Robert began.

“That’s your land,YOU don’t know how to protect it?” BenJen looked Robert dead in his eyes. Jon smirked, his uncle BenJen was the opposite of his Uncle Ned. 

BenJen was friendly observant and understanding to most BUT he could also be “hot tempered” especially when it came to bullshit(Robert Baratheon) whereas Ned was more diplomatic,trying to keep peace. He only got buck IF needed. BenJen beat Robert’s ass when he found out what happened in his household when Lyanna got away with Jon. Once she found herself back at Winterfell, he promised her she never had to return to Robert .

Robert sneered at BenJen, his face bright red. He hated being embarrassed, his pride and ego couldn’t handle it. 

“Ben... I’ll let that slide because this is more important.“

Ned gave his brother a stern look, BenJen smirked and leaned back in his chair.

Jon’s mind wandered as his father spoke. He learned to tune him out a long time ago. He thought of Daenerys. He wondered how she was doing at the game....

Back at the stadium...•

“THIS GAME IS TOO GOOD! Both teams have come to play tonight!!!” The announcer said.

The game was good, Hightower Gardener and The Academy of Lannisport we’re tied up , 66-66 and in overtime. 

“LET’S GO AEGON!!” Dany shouted. Aegon had been a star on the field all night. She was happy to see her nephew in action.

“I’m sure that’s what she says when she’s fucking him too” a voice said and laughter erupted around them. Dany heard but ignored them. They surely couldn’t have been speaking about her right?

“Yea, the whole lot of their family.. cousin fuckers,brother sister fuckers, aunt and nephew, uncle and niece... their whole family is an abomination. No wonder they almost got wiped out” 

Daenerys whipped her head around. Who was this girl? 

“Excuse you?” Daenerys said politely. The group was sitting above where she was by two rows. They were loud on purpose.

“Oh, Daenerys... didn’t see you there... we were just discussing historical families and yours came up. You gonna fuck your nephew if we win this game? What goes on in Dragonstone?” 

Daenerys didn’t recognize this girl, who was she? She was walking on thin ice though.

“AliSPENT, why are you such a nasty person? For someone whose family is as wealthy as yours, you have other things to worry about... I’m sure” Renly chimed in. Loras looked at Alicent and scoffed. 

“Oh, Renly... I’m just messing with her. No harm, right sweetie?” 

“Nope, none at all” a devious smile crept in Dany’s face as she stared Alicent down. She was gonna find out what she could about this girl before the night was over. 

“TOUCHDOWN HIGHTOWER!!!!! They’ve won the game in overtime!!!!!”

The crowd cheered as the band played the school fight song.  
Dany was happy they won, she walked over to where her brother and Elia were. They were at the gate waving and taking pictures of Aegon.

The cheerleaders were doing a hyped cheer dance combo to the fight song.

“We’re getting dressed at your house Dany?” Syerra asked.

“Yes, y’all have your stuff?”

“Yeap. Cree is getting dressed at GoldGarden with Margery, Loras, and Renly. We’ll all meet there” Desmera replied. They all got in Syerra’s Mercedes Benz E-Class Coupe and drive to Dragonstone.

At Dragonstone•

The girls danced, ate and giggled as they got prepared for the rest of their night. Syerra was on make up duty, Desmera on wardrobe and Daenerys on hair.

“Ooh what’s this?”

“Oh nothing...”

“It’s not nothing! It’s really nice! Whose it for??”

“It’s for Jon Snow...you know him?” Daenerys only told Margery and Rhaenys about she and Jon... she wanted to see what Syerra and Desmera knew.

“Jon Snow? Oh sister, get in line!” Syerra laughed

“What do you mean? The gift is a small token, he helped me out at Rhaenys party and this is my way of saying thank you”

“Ohhh ok... that’s nice of you!”

“What did you mean by get in line?” Daenerys didn’t want to seem eager or pushy then they’d ask questions...

“Oh, well he’s like one of THE most eligible boys at our school.. hell in the entire city AND he’s a playboy... girls love them some JS!” Desmera said as she gave Syerra a top to try on.

“He’s never had a girlfriend?”

“As far as we know, nope. Unless you count that girl who was a foreign exchange student. He was head over heels in love but she did him so wrong. Poor thing. He keeps his business to himself unless he wants you to know, kinda got that brooding thing going on. But after that girl, nugget? Ngritte? Whatever broke his heart, he was a little out there.”

“Out there?”

“You know? Out there, he had his rotation going. Granted the school is huge so many of the girls never knew about one another. On the other hand, some did but didn’t care. Jon is the type you’d want to have even if for a night.”

“Soooo he’s been with plenty?”

“Hmmm I wouldn’t say plenty.... but he’s had his fair share... I’d be surprised if there was a girl that could bring that wolf to heel. Whoever she is will be magical as fuck”

“I’m sure. This is all new information”  
Daenerys gulped. She had never known these things about Jon... not that she’d asked and everything moved quickly. She knew she liked him and she knew he liked her... what her friends say doesn’t change anything.... or does it?

“Oh, and why was Alicent Hightower being nasty to you?” Desmera asked.

“I don’t know, I don’t even know her. But clearly she thinks she knows me. Who is she?”

“Desmera,Margery, and Loras cousin” Syerra laughed

“She’s a cousin down the line. Can’t help who was fucking who and who your family is. We don’t like her ass anyway. She thinks she’s above everybody just because she’s a Hightower.”

“Wait... her. She is Alicent Hightower...” Dany rushed to the library and rushed back with a book called Targaryen Family History: Volume I

That name sounded familiar she flipped through the pages and found it.

“That bitch is related to The original Alicent Hightower.” Daenerys said with disgust. She had a hand in the dance of the dragons which caused so much mess for their family and caused so much unnecessary death. In a way, this new Alicent is Dany’s distant relative as well. Though it was by marriage. 

“Ugh yea. She’s smart and popular but she’s an insecure little twat though.” Desmera said smugly 

“Wasn’t she a girl Jon messed with too??” Syerra tried to remember.

“They still fool around, or so she says... I think she was like a “main” after he and that foreign girl broke up. It was known but all that did was make other girls push up on him too” Desmera continued 

Dany felt dizzy and queasy. She walked into her bathroom and ran the shower. As she stepped in, there was vomit coming out of her mouth. The steam from the shower filled her up and she slid down onto the floor, Daenerys heard a voice. 

“You are destined. Nothing can or will stop you. The prophecy will be fulfilled.”

Daenerys eyes sprang open, the water was hotter and her bathroom was beyond steamy, she couldn’t even see the mirror.

Once out of the shower, Daenerys gathered herself, dried off, blow dried her hair and went back into her room. Syerra and Desmera looked at her curiously. Dany overlooked them and motioned herself up. She felt alive and ready to conquer anything.

Once they were dressed with their faces beat and hair done, Daenerys and her friends left Dragonstone and headed to GoldGarden.  
She was in the back seat and held on to her gift to Jon. Though she hadn’t asked if he was attending the party, Dany knew he would be there. She couldn’t explain it but she knew. 

They made it to GoldGarden and parked where Margery had a spot set for them. There were valets, security, kids shuffling inside and cars bumper to bumper waiting to enter. 

GoldGarden was exactly how Dany remembered it. Lush green gardens and acres, extending grounds, beautiful estate l. Loras told her they had gotten it remodeled before school began so it was ready just in time for the party.

“Let’s make this a night to remember!” Desmera said. The three friends linked arms and made their way into the party.

Ready to see where the night takes them or where they take the night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you for reading my fic! I truly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy this chapter!


	8. Thanks anyway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first football game happens, it’s the holiday weekend, a bomb ass party is thrown yet drama STILL ensues......
> 
> Can’t they have one night of fun??
> 
> Though this story has components of ASOIAF, it has some Gossip Girl situations as well(the private school aspect, parties, privilege etc.) let’s see where it takes us...

The lights were gleaming as bodies moved against one another; dancing, getting food, making out, or getting drinks.

Daenerys wore a pair of Saint Laurent Matelassé satin shorts, a green lettuce Trim Slim Glitter Top with a cami under it. She paired her feet with Black Saint Laurent Cassandra Sandals monogram in patent leather. Her hair was swept up into a high bun, and wore small jewelry pieces.

“Hello darlings” Margery walked up with Loras and Renly. She was dressed in a blue glitter crop cami top with body on skirt with a pair of white chucks on her feet. Her hair was in a wavy ponytail that cascaded down her back.

“I don’t know why you insisted on wearing those shoes with this outfit” Loras scrunched up his face. He was a fashion God, and he felt Margery did this to get under his skin.

“Oh Loras, please. I wanted to be cute and comfortable... after flipping, jumping, twirling early part of the night I was not going to wear heels.” Margery sipped from her cup and turned her attention to her friends, who were all dressed to the nines.

Just then they heard a bunch of hoots,hollers,and applause. The football team finally arrived. 

Aegon was walking next to two other guys Dany saw him with on the first day. She stood back and watched how girls fawned over these young men. She smirked as Aegon took it all in, though he was Rhaegar’s son, he definitely took after his uncles Viserys and Oberyn. She wondered if he was still a virgin, and if not who the girl was that he shared that special time with. Just then, her thoughts went to Jon... she wondered if he was on his way OR if he was already there and they just hadn’t run into one another yet...

Desmera and Syerra introduced Daenerys to their boyfriends. Desmera’s boyfriend, Edric Tarly was the quarterback, he was a senior with lots of prospects for school. He was tall with a muscular build, a nice smile, reddish-brown hair and green eyes with hints of gold in them. His father was in the oil and construction business. 

Syerra’s boyfriend was Aryn Stone. He was a middle linebacker. Aryn was also the first born and favorite son of a very important politician in the Vale. He was in love with Aryn’s mother but was pressured into not being with her nor legitimatizing Aryn because of the family he was marrying into. His colleagues thought it would be a “stain” on his career. Which was complete bullshit..

Eventually his father told them where they could shove it, his wife too ,and Aryn was “claimed” publicly by his father. Though many people knew and didn’t care, they liked Aryn and liked his mother as well. He never missed out, his father had him living in his estate, he grew up with his other 5 siblings who he adored and they adored him . His stepmother and her family were the only ones who had a dislike for the situation. 

Aryn was a real cutie, Dany could see why Syerra was with him. He had boyish features with dimples,deep blue eyes, and dark brown hair.

He was holding Syerra’s hand and she was smitten with him..

“Nice to meet you!” Dany and the young men shook hands and were friendly.

The night went on, people danced, drank, ate, played game’s, did dares, headed to the bedrooms upstairs, and whatever else they could think or do. Students from all over had come into town for the holiday weekend.

Dany walked through the crowd that seemed to be larger than when they first arrived and even more people were coming.

Later in the night•

All of her friends went off with their significant others; even Margery who was straddled in Jason’s lap grinding against him as they kissed and he slapped her ass. She smiled, though she didn’t understand her best friends relationship, she liked seeing her a little involved.  
As she finished her cup of whatever Renly gave her, Daenerys grabbed a few bites to eat and headed to the third floor. She wondered if she could see everybody but there was only one she truly wanted to see...

W/Jon•

“You going out?” 

Jon turned and saw his uncle BenJen. He was leaning against his bedroom door.

“Yea, I’m already late.” Jon put on his shoes, grabbed his watch and put it on. His uncle smirked as he watched his nephew spray on his “good cologne”.

“What’s her name?” BenJen sat on the chair near Jon’s computer desk. He was slender with long legs

“Who said there’s a “her”? Jon smirked back  
His uncle laughed

“I know you boy. You remind me of of your uncle Brandon at this age.” Jon noticed BenJen seemed to trail off, as if he was reminiscing of happier times...

“Your uncle was QUITE the ladies man.... I bet you are too,aye?” 

Jon couldn’t help but laugh. 

“I’ve even heard about a few of the girls that’s goo goo eyed for you...”

“Oh yea? How so? A thousand eyes and one?” Jon joked. 

“No, but I hear things. Like that Alicent Hightower girl...”  
Jon scoffed and waved his hand

“That’s done!”  
“Does SHE know that?”

Jon began to think, he and Alicent had an on off on off thing that happened.... it was his way of trying to get information on her father and his business, which he did BUT he couldn’t let her know that. Jon had to play around with her, she’s smart but could also be very dumb and insecure.... being a Hightower, she thought she was an exception to every rule.

Little did she know, Jon got everything he needed from her. She seemed to be the best rebound as an added bonus to the work he was doing.

He got his rocks off, left her satisfied and got things handled. Even if he took her on a few dates, checking in on her every blue moon, he needed to make her feel as though she was special to him. He had his rotation of girls, Alicent knew of some but not all, though she didn’t seem to care, which he wasn’t sure why. Girls like her ALWAYS care...

The last time he and Alicent rendezvoused was the last time.. well for him anyway.... he let her know he wasn’t feeling it anymore and she went ballistic. He reminded her that they weren’t officially a couple, they were just fooling around. She cursed him and threw things at him as she cried angrily. Jon realized though she understood they weren’t a couple, she didn’t want anybody else being in her “spot”.... even though he did what he did with other girls, she knew he didn’t take them out like he did her and all of that.

“Hellllooo.. where’d you go?” 

Jon snapped back to reality and sighed.

“She should know, but if not, I’ll remind her ass again tonight”

“You’re going to see her tonight??” 

“Yea, at the party Margery and Loras are throwing”

“Oh ok, be safe young wolf.”

“Always.”

“Oh, and you still didn’t tell me her name”

Jon grinned and blushed, “one day uncle...”

Jon checked his phone as he walked through the living room to get outside. He had text messages from Tormund and some of the other guys. He became cool with them because of Tormund. They were asking where he was, he was missing out and to hurry up. Just as Jon responded to the texts, he sensed a presence staring at him. He slowly turned and it was his father.

“Always in the shadows huh?” Jon sounded disgusted. He doesn’t hate anything or anybody as much as he hates Robert. 

Jon stood still as he heard his father walk. It was eerily quiet

“You know boy..” he began “I’ve always wondered why you hated me so... I’ve done nothing but attempt to be a good father to you. “

Jon began laughing hysterically, was this man serious?

“Are you sure? Like are you positively sure that you, Robert Baratheon have attempted to be a good father??”

“You took after your mother....”

“I’m glad I did!”

“You’re soft like her, no son of mine is soft or meant to be soft. “

“Yes, my mother IS soft..... AND she’s strong, stronger than you’ll ever be. You’re a coward that throws rocks and hides his hands making others clean up your mess. Now if you don’t mind, I have somewhere I need to be.”

Jon feels his body heat begin to rise, he’s prickly all over and feels rage and anger brewing in the pit of his stomach. It’s hot like fire....

“There.. there it is... that wolf’s blood.... you’re more wolf than Stag that’s for sure...when you were born I knew you wouldn’t measure up. Should’ve tossed you over the balcony when you were born.”

Before Jon knew it, he saw red, black, and both at the same time. He charged his father and the two began fighting. Jon was getting the best of Robert and everything he felt was in his punches. Somehow Robert was top of Jon and he got him one good time in the mouth. Jon felt his lip split and tasted blood. He head butted Robert just as Ghost ran on him, eyes blood red and teeth baring... he was in between Robert and Jon in attack mode.

“What is going on here?!”  
Roberts face was bloody and began to swell, Jon was biting his lip and sucked the blood.

Lyanna looked at her ex husband and her son. She walked over to him as Ned walked over to Robert. BenJen was nodding and smirking at his nephew. It was a long time coming.

“What were you thinking?” Lyanna asked. She took Jon into the kitchen. He sat on top of the stool with a bag of ice on his lips. Lyanna grabbed a first aid kit. She cleaned his lip before stitching it up.

“He was being disrespectful. He’s in OUR home and being disrespectful. He talked shit about you too. I couldn’t let that slide. He needs to leave”

Jon winced a little as she put a little medicine on it. “My son, that’s up to your uncle. I said my peace and I’m staying out of it... now go out and enjoy yourself”

Jon hugged and kissed his mother. He changed his clothes and went on his way. He drove his car to their private airport and boarded the plane. 

As the plane took off, Jon felt anger stirring in him still, it felt like something was trying to break free. He closed his eyes and tried to relax. It didn’t work, he needed to release what he was feeling and QUICKLY! 

At the party.....

“Maybe he’s not coming” Cree said.

They were sitting on one of the balconies to get fresh air. They watched as kids ran through the acres, couples finding their own spots and more... much more.... 

This estate was the best place for this party because Margery’s family doesn’t even use it often. It’ll be cleaned up and out, looking spotless as if nobody was here.

“Yea, maybe you’re right..... I just had a feeling” 

Daenerys said sadly. She wished Jon was here, or at least coming. She hadn’t thought to text him and by now, it was too late in her mind.

She sighed and walked back inside when she felt somebody grab her hand.

“Here you are!! I’ve been looking for you” it was Margery and her eyes were big and bright. Dany saw her hair was wild, thick around her face and her neck;a hickey on the neck suggested she was trying to hide it.

“Here I am.. what’s up?”

“Your boy is here! FINALLY!” 

“My boy...? Who..” then it clicked!

“He’s here! I knew he would come” she thought.

Cree was now standing with them as they looked over the balcony. Her eyes watched as he made his way inside.. Daenerys couldn’t take her eyes off of him, the way he moved, his presence, she could smell him. She could taste him. Is that blood? She touched her lips with her fingers.

There’s something wrong.... she could tell there was something wrong with him but she couldn’t pin point it. 

They watched him as Tormund and the other guys excitedly embraced him. A smirk came on his face which made Daenerys heart beat as fast as the people dancing below.

“You need to go get him!” 

Margery and Cree straightened Dany out and she made her way down the stairs...

She searched the crowd, looking to where was just standing. She lost him. 

“He moves fast” then she noticed his red head friend and decided to ask him.

“Well hello there beauty” his accent was thick. Much thicker than Jon’s....

“Hi! My name is Daenerys, do you know where Jon is?” 

“I’m Tormund. Pleasure to finally meet the girl Jon won’t shut up about”

This made Dany blush but she held her composure

“Nice to meet you Tormund. Jon has told me about you as well!”

“Aye, he went that way” Tormund pointed. Daenerys thanked him again and held on to her purse tightly, rubbing it to feel the gift she made him. 

As she walked further down the hallway, there were less people. She heard some grunts and moans. The sounds peaked her interest. 

Daenerys took off her heels so they wouldn’t make noise against the tile... her feet glided against the cold floor as she got closer, the moans and groans sounded louder..

“Omg, I wonder who this is” she smirked. It didn’t surprise her since many had been sneaking off into the rooms and on the land. This was a smart choice for a make out session. Nobody around and no noise....

Daenerys came across a greenhouse.. she paused and heard more moans and groans ...

The windows were covered with the exception of a small opening towards the top...

She placed her shoes on the floor quietly and looked through..... the young man was taking a girl from the back with much vigor, as if he was trying to rid himself of something.... the young girl’s body caved and gave into him; they were definitely familiar. But, Daenerys felt something familiar about him too. The way his body moved, the way he gripped her, and slapped her ass until it was red. Her eyes traveled up to his back and hair, she knew.. just as she heard his name...

“Ooooh Jon.... oooh my God. I’ve missed you. I’m yours, fuck me harder. I’ve missed you so much!” 

Daenerys recognizes the girl’s voice as well.. no, it couldn’t be! Then she remembered her conversation with her friends in her bedroom earlier that evening....

Just as she felt tears form in her eyes, she noticed Jon staring from a mirror that was in front of him . He was mortified. Violet into Grey, Grey into violet.... they stared at each other, his hand on the back of Alicent’s neck holding her down as she caught her breath. Jon’s eyes pleaded and before he knew it Daenerys ran from the greenhouse until she got back to the party. Jon felt like his chest was about to collapse but he finished to keep Alicent from asking why he stopped. She climaxed and he pulled out, letting his seed rest on her back. Jon put his clothes back on and rushed out, leaving Alicent sprawled out on the table covered in a sheet. 

His heart raced and raced... what was he thinking?? Jon found Tormund in the corner with his date. 

“Hey, have you seen Daenerys?” He asked above the loud music

“Yea, she came running in here about 15 minutes ago. She ran out the door.”

Jon took himself outside and looked around. Where could she have gone that fast?

Just as he was about to go look in the house, he saw her walking up. She was wiping her eyes when she saw Jon standing feet away from her.

“Daenerys, I’d like to explain”

Daenerys put her hand up.

“I guess I was just one of the girls in your rotation hmm? I know and heard all about you! I don’t know why I’d thought I’d be different. “

“You are, WE ARE.. please, can I explain? Daenerys? Please”

“No. I don’t even know why I’m upset... We’re both single... I wanted you to be my first and it happened.... you didn’t have to pretend you liked me though. That’s a asshole move”

“I’m not pretending at anything! I DO like you, there are no games with me”

“And yet.... I caught you fucking Alicent Hightower in my best friends greenhouse?? That girl was nasty to me during the football game and I couldn’t understand why... maybe now I do... you fucked me,I fucked you, and you went back to pillow talk with her.”

“That’s not it at all!! I swear!! Please let me explain! Jon walked up to Daenerys and she told him to stop.

“I was really hoping to see you tonight. I waited hours, Margery got me when she told me you had arrived. I really wanted to spend time with you. But it’s whatever now. I had been forgetting to thank you for helping me at Rhaenys party that night. This is for you. My way of saying thank you... we don’t have to speak or see each other”

“Dany,please.. let me explain everything!” Jon’s lip quivered. 

Dany tossed the gift to Jon and he damn near hit the floor to catch it. 

“Thanks anyway” She moved passed him and went back inside, leaving him standing in the same spot.

Jon opened the gift and his eyes grew big. It was a beautiful piece of art. Made out of dragon glass, Daenerys designed the piece with dragons and a dire wolf. At the bottom inscribed it said, “the dragon and the wolf, forever connected and forever bonded”  
There was a piece of paper folded in the pouch as well. He looked around and walked to where the cars were parked, slumped to the ground and read it...

“Dear Jon,  
Thank you for helping me that night. I’m glad you found me, weird stuff huh? I’m also glad that we met that night in the club, I can’t say what it is or was BUT I’m so drawn to you. More drawn than I’ve ever been to anybody. Do you have any idea why that might be? Maybe we’re “fated”. Wouldn’t that be something?? But let’s not get ahead of ourselves. (Inserts winky eye face)  
I can’t wait to get to know you and spend more time with you. I hate to admit, I really do like you. If you don’t like me the same, that’s ok we can be friends. I enjoy your company..  
Thanks again..”  
-Daenerys

He felt tears form in his eyes and laid his head back on whoever’s car door he was sitting by.

“I have to fix this..”

And fix this he shall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this chapter and the previous chapters! Leave your comments and let me know what you think.
> 
> I wanted to tap into Jon’s unknown “fire and blood” through his rage/how his boy reacts. The heat he feels... will anybody figure it out?


	9. Nice to meet you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys and Jon both recount the party to their friends and are given sound advice...
> 
> There’s a new person in town.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, hope you all enjoy! Didn’t want to do anything too long. More to come!
> 
> Thank you for reading😊

Sunday morning:

The party lasted until the wee hours of the morning and was a complete success....

Daenerys woke up to the voices and vacuums. The fact that Margery was up at the ass crack of dawn didn’t surprise her though. She sat up in the bed she was lying in, the pillow that held her head had smears of make up and wet from her tears.

Had she cried herself to sleep? She couldn’t remember much of anything after what happened with Jon. Had she made all of that up in her mind?? No.. no she hadn’t...

She couldn’t believe it. But then again, he’s a 17 year old Junior... of course she could believe it.

She plopped her head back down onto the pillow and covered her head with the sheets. 

There were people cleaning every inch of the house with Margery directing them where to go and what to do. She commanded the room that one, just like her grandmother. 

Daenerys stayed in the bed as she checked her phone. Jon had texted her back to back. 

“Daenerys, can we please talk?”  
“Dany?”  
“I can explain”  
“Dany, please hear me out”

She rolled her eyes and muffled a scream into the pillow.

“BREAKFAST IS READY!” A voice yelled from downstairs 

Dany wanted to stay in bed but her stomach had other plans. She rolled out of the bed and made her way downstairs...

There was an array of platters set on the marble kitchen counter. Margery and Loras ordered from their favorite take out spot. 

Croissants,muffins,butters,jellies,jams, honey, pastries,fruits,nuts,cheeses,coffee,custards, cream cheeses,cream,tea,eggs(hard boiled and scrambled,) and sausages filled their bellies.

“Good morning beautiful” a tall specimen walked into the kitchen, shirt off with a pair of sweatpants on. He looked to be 6’0 and had the most luscious sandy blonde hair on his head, with a pecan brown complexion. His eyes were a sandalwood color, body was lean and long but not slender, the boy had pristine muscle definition. Definitely an athlete. Dany realized it was Jason, Margery’s ex-friend with benefits-boyfriend whatever.

Jason was from Dorne and an absolute dream. He was apart of the Yronwood family, his father died in combat when he was 5 and his mother was a Princess from the Summer Islands. 

Jason was raised by his father’s family and his mother both by splitting time between the two. 

“Good morning darling” Margery gushed.  
Jason wrapper his arms around Margery’s waist and nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck; kissing her as she giggled.

Dany, Cree,Desmera,Syerra,Loras and Renly all paused. Did they miss something? 

“What are you all staring at? She quizzed

“Are y’all together?” Desmera asked

Margery rolled her eyes and smiled, turning to Jason. He kissed her lips and looked at the eyes looking back at them. Margery bit into a plum and smirked.

“Nevermind” the group laughed. Everybody ate and recapped on the night before. 

You wouldn’t think there was thousands of people in these walls last night. The entire estate was spotless and shined.

“How was your night?” The girls were on the balcony in Margery’s room overlooking the garden. After eating a delicious breakfast, they wanted some fresh air. 

“You’re the only one we haven’t heard a peep from! How was your meeting with Jon?”

“It was fine!” Daenerys lied. Margery could sense something was up

“You’re lying”

“I’m not”

“Yes, you are. Spill it”

Dany sighed and pulled her knees to her chest. The words tumbled out of her mouth like vomit. Once she was done, there was silence.

“Hmmm”

“Hmmm what?”

“I’m not understanding. Last I heard he was done with our wretched cousin... she went bat shit ballistic. Word had spread fast” Desmera said

“Well, maybe they reconciled... I don’t know.”

“Well, playing devils advocate... y’all both ARE single... nothing was established so it’s free Game. I understand your feelings are hurt, mine would be too.“ Cree chimed in

“Y’all think I over reacted?”

“Yes” her friends sang

“You both hadn’t even gotten that far to discussing if you were dealing with anybody and all of that. We’re not dismissing your feelings, Dany, just looking at both sides” 

“And due to how Alicent spoke at the game, that didn’t help either.. “

Dany didn’t tell them why she was really hurt, the whole destined to be thing. Though it was early, she truly believed... maybe everything was wrong.....

On campus (Hightower Gardener Academy)•

Instead of flying back home, Jon went back to his dorm on campus.. when he woke up it was 1:00 in the afternoon. He didn’t sleep well last night. In his hand, Jon still had the note Daenerys wrote him. He read it over and over until he fell asleep.

“Boy was last night epic!!! Jon boy! You’re up!!” Tormund was hyped up, as usual. He sat in the kitchen eating a big bowl of cereal.

Jon mumbled and grabbed a bowl for himself. He joined his friend at the table.

“No response” Jon slid his phone in his pajama pocket and poured his cereal.

“What gives? You’re brooding. Tell papa Tormund what’s going on?”

Tormund listened as Jon spoke of the events from the night before, beginning with the fight he had with his father and how his night ended.

“Holy fuck..... well for one, good job beating your father up! Secondly...... you were talking to Alicent about nothing more happening with you all, repeating it’s done,she gets on her knees, pulls your cock out and starts sucking it? And YOU return the favor by fucking her senseless...”

Jon sighed

“And Daenerys saw.... whew boy...You were letting off steam... why didn’t you just fuck Daenerys?”

“Because I would never want to fuck her feeling how I felt last night. Last night was a one off, I needed to release that shit some way. Alicent... was just there... I ACTUALLY like Daenerys.”

“Well, you ARE single so technically you did nothing wrong. HOWEVER, your next girl catching you fuck your ex??? Yea there’s gonna be feelings....”

“Alicent isn’t my fucking ex”

“Whatever she is or was, you still dealt with her... that’s the point. You tried cleaning it up and she didn’t accept it”

“I need to fix it”

“You do.... you need to get Daenerys to want to talk. She doesn’t even want to respond to your texts”

Jon ate his cereal in silence when his phone vibrated. It was his uncle BenJen...

“Uncle??”

“Meet me downtown in an hour.”

“Ok...”

W/Daenerys•

Dany came back home to Dragonstone. She wanted to be in her space and her own bed.  
When Margery dropped her off, she saw a bunch of cars parked in the front. She got inside and heard voices behind one of the great big doors. Just as she headed to her room, she bumped into another body..

“Oh gosh I’m so sorry!” Dany said. As she looked up, stood before her was a tall muscular copper colored skinned man with Black eyes and Black hair that was in one long braid...

“I’m the one whose sorry, for bumping into such a beautiful girl.” His accent was thick. Daenerys stared at the man and he stared back, still holding her hand...

“Khal, I was wondering... why hello there” Daenerys yanked her hand back as Viserys walked up, grinning.

“Hello sister...”  
Daenerys blushed, she wanted to run away into her room and lock her door.

“Hi Viserys....”

“Khal, we’re almost done.”

“Nice to meet you” Khal said to Dany as he walked back into the room. Viserys winked at her before closing the door....

“What else is gonna happen today?” Daenerys thought.....

Her brain could only take so much...


	10. Hour of the Dragon,Hour of the wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spicy.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to move the story along just a bit...we got places to be right? Lol hope y’all enjoy this chapter!
> 
> 🔥🐉🔥🐺🔥🤯

Days, weeks and months pass by and there have been many changes.

Daenerys was dating Khal Drogo, or just Drogo as he preferred. He was 19 and the son of Khal Bharbo; a diplomat from Essos. Drogo was of the Dothraki culture/heritage. Originally being nomadic warriors, the Dothraki was feared by all, technically they still are feared but in different ways...

Drogo’s father was not to be messed with. He was a man of his word and honor, and didn’t make promises he couldn’t keep.  
People knew not to cross him.

Rhaegar was working harder than usual, even Viserys didn’t have a clue and every time he tried to figure it out, he’d hit a road block.  
He still made sure to make time for Elia and his family like he promised her.

Things seemed to be going well all around, but we know how that can change.....

It was everyone’s favorite time of the year. December was here and it meant holiday parties, functions, dressing up and vacations.

Dany and Drogo have been dating for four months now and things were going well. She hadn’t been having dreams so she figured everything was just that... dreams...

There was an upcoming gala and EVERYONE was gonna be in attendance.. princes, princesses, politicians,business tycoons and diplomats from all over all in one spot.

Daenerys was out shopping with Rhaenys. It was winter break and she had come home. She aced all of her courses and got awarded for it..

“I’m so glad you’re home!”  
“Me too! This semester nearly beat me but I prevailed. Graduation is right around the corner”

“Hmm hmm...”

“So.. how are things with Drogo?”

“Things are fine. Different, but fine. I’ve been learning his native tongue and he’s teaching me how to fight. We wrestle all the time” 

“That’s nice. And how is his tongue and wrestling moves?” Rhaenys smirked. Daenerys giggles as they looked through racks of dresses. It was very on brand of her niece to ask such a question.

“Whose to say he’s used it?” Daenerys raised an eyebrow

“My sweet aunt Dany, he’s Dothraki... they’d be fucking as the world ended.”

Everybody knew this was true. Even Drogo’s father was having his fill at his age; producing babies too!

“He’s very good. He’s definitely experienced, OBVIOUSLY, but I enjoy him. He enjoys me.”

Rhaenys smiles and it got quiet between them.....

“How’s Jon?” The silence broke and Daenerys looked at her niece.

“Not sure. Honestly I have no clue”

“Why not?”

“Haven’t seen him since August, at Margery’s and Loras party.”

“Really??? Not even a phone call?”

“He texted me that night/early morning but I never responded.... after that nothing... I heard through school he isn’t there anymore... his belongings are but it’s like he just vanished...”

“Maybe he’s taking time to himself...”

“Maybe” dany shrugged. “Why do you ask?”

Rhaenys waved her hand “no reason”

Daenerys knew that wasn’t true.... what was the real reason? 

At Dragonstone•

Elia walked into her home and saw a few of her husbands men. She hurriedly made her way to her room of peace and locked the door as a queasy feeling crept up her throat.....

After throwing her guts up, Elia flushed the toilet, rinsed her mouth and looked in the mirror... she took off her dark sunglasses and the hair wrap that held her hair together. Running her fingers through her hair, Elia saw some of it in her hand.. she leaned over the sink and cried.....

Two months ago, Elia had been feeling tired all of the time, nauseated, just not feeling like herself. At first, she thought she was pregnant which delighted her, but when she coughed up blood at work, she knew it couldn’t be..... 

Making appointments with her doctor, blood tests after blood test, and being referred to a specialist, Elia’s world was shattered....

“I’m sorry Elia, you have cancer.... it’s stage 2 but we can get on top of it! The remission rate is 87%....” 

She couldn’t believe what her doctor had told her. She didn’t tell her family and didn’t want to either... 

it meant having to come to terms that she is dying or might be since the doctor mentioned the high success rate. Even hearing that didn’t make her feel better, she cried as she thought about her children, how would they feel? Rhaegar... how would he take it?? She didn’t want him to treat her differently.. Elia was holding onto and dealing with this news all on her own.... all of her appointments,chemo treatments, pain, she dealt with.

Elia gathered herself and went into the room. She changed into something more comfortable and sat by her open window. She began writing......

In the grand library(Dragonstone)•

Rhaegar was in deep thought as he sat in the library built by his ancestor, Aenar. In his lap was a book that held the prophecy he had come across many years ago. There was also a secret, a HUGE secret that nobody knew about.. it was working out just fine. Rhaegar needed to make sure the timing was right. He wanted to make sure THIS time he got it right.

He had to be careful though.  
Thanks to being as observant as he was,he noticed Viserys was trying to figure out what it was he was doing. He trusted his brother but he couldn’t tell him this, not now anyway...

“The Dragon King. “ a voice said

Rhaegar broke out of his thoughts and saw a lady in red walking towards him. 

“Kinvara.”

The red priestess walked towards Rhaegar as her hand glided over the books. He could feel the heat coming from her.

“Is the prophecy what troubles you?” She asked standing a few feet away from him.

Nobody knew Rhaegar was still prophecy obsessed and he wanted to keep it that way. Nobody but Kinvara, but she was on his side.

“Yes. I remember how it happened last time and it almost cost me my life and the life of my family.  
Three heads of the dragon....”

“Yes three heads...”

“That can be ANY of us.... “

“It can, but is it? What do YOU feel?”

Rhaegar was stumped but he always felt like something was missing... he thought it was his mother but clearly that wasn’t right, thought of his father also but again that wasn’t right either; and thank the Gods it wasn’t.

“You feel something is missing even though you have the ones around you......you can right the wrongs done to your family, those who conspired against you deserve fire and blood. They STILL conspire....The past looks you in the face and you look beyond it...”

“The past? Hmmmm.... what of Daenerys?”

Kinvara touches the rim of a lighted brazier. She looks into the flames as if she’s entranced..

“She blocked me and her mother, your mother.. but only because I allowed it. She stopped her magic too only because she thought her dreams were leading her wrong.... don’t worry Rhaegar.. all will be well and all will be corrected sooner than you think” 

Rhaegar nodded and Kinvara disappeared. His phone vibrated on the table, it was Viserys.

“I’m at your office. What am I supposed to be gathering?” He sounded annoyed. Rhaegar chuckled. His brother had been all work and no play in any way. He was beyond frustrated.

“I have a shipment being delivered from Volantis, it should be arriving soon. Once it comes bring it back to the house through the garage.”

“Alright.” Viserys sighed and hung up.

Rhaegar finished reading and thought about what Kinvara said.. so much happened in the past, it wasn’t worth looking back but it looks like he’ll have to..

Downtown•

Viserys was inside of his brother’s office lying on the red couch massaging his temples. He couldn’t wait to get back home. For the past two months, he had been in Essos on his brother’s behalf. Peace and protection cost, many in Essos still loved his family and never turned against them. Viserys couldn’t believe he passed up on “fun” usually he had time to get a few sessions in, but this time was different. He was too tired to even rub one out himself. 

As he felt himself drifting off to sleep, the office door opened and he sat up.

“My apologies! Did I disturb you?”

Viserys eyes ran over the beautiful woman standing on the doorway... 

“A summer islander” he thought

The vision before him was tall with a smooth jet complexion, dark eyes that peered into your soul, thick curly black hair that was pulled back and held with gold ribbon, she wore a teal colored turtle neck dress with thigh high boots.

Viserys was mesmerized, and that was saying a lot. Not much impressed him. But then again maybe he’s just horny or both.

“A little but it’s fine. I didn’t catch your name”

“Alayaya. You must be Viserys”

“I am”

“Rhaegar let me know you were coming by but I didn’t think you were here yet”

“How nice of him. So, you just burst into his office?”

Alayaya placed a folder on Rhaegar’s desk and picked up two that were near his computer. Viserys watched her body move as she walked. He felt himself grow stiff too.

Alayaya leaned against Rhaegar’s desk and finally answered him.

“I do as I please, when Rhaegar is here I know to knock because he is a very busy man. When he is not, I have free reign because I have business to tend to. Even when he’s away, your brother doesn’t have to worry because he knows I’ll handle it.”

“So he trusts you”

“If he didn’t do you think I’d be here?”

Viserys smirked. He liked women who went toe to toe with him. He got up and walked towards her until they were nose to nose.

“So... would he trust you not to fuck me in his office?” Viserys bit his lip; they both felt his bulge in between them.

Alayaya grinned and placed her free hand in his pants and began to jerk his cock. Viserys really liked this girl.  
She leaned into his ear as her hand jerked him in a nice rhythm. 

“Who said I wanted to fuck you? It’s clear that YOU want to fuck me. That’s the difference between us sweetheart.” Her voice with its light accent and breath against his ear made Viserys knees buckle as his seed spilled on her hand.

Alayaya removed her hand from his pants, and  
licked one of her fingers before wiping it on his shirt. Viserys felt dirty, aroused, and upset all at the same time.

“Drink more water,you’ll taste better” Alayaya walked out of the office leaving Viserys leaning against his brother’s desk.

Once he straightened himself out, the packages had arrived and were sealed shut. Bolted down and with locks on each. Whatever this was, meant for Rhaegar and Rhaegar only.

Viserys loaded the truck and let Rhaegar know he was on the way. Just as he got in the car, he noticed a pair of eyes watching him..... who was this and how long had they been staring at him? The figure didn’t take their eyes off of him, he didn’t recognize them nor cared to. He flicked them off and headed to Dragonstone..... 

Later in the evening.....

After a day of shopping, Daenerys and Rhaenys made it back home.. Drogo was off handling business with his father. He would be back for the gala.

After a warm shower, dany sat in her silver floor length robe with only a pair of matching lace panties underneath. 

She felt really good and was happier than ever. After lighting her candles and meditating a little, she fell asleep...

“Daenerys...”

She woke up and saw her candles were still burning but she felt cold and then hot. Looking around, she noticed her balcony door was opened. Shivering until she closed it, Dany was warmed again.

“Daenerys” she heard her voice over and over again. She walked out of her room and followed the voice. As she passed through the long dark hallway, she saw glimpses of her relatives from the past. The same people whose portraits lined their walls, are the ones she saw.

Why was she being shown this? What did this mean?

Daenerys made her way to the throne room. Rhaegar didn’t do anything to this room except keep it clean and restore it anytime it needed to be. It was history and didn’t need to be disturbed.

“She will find out soon enough”  
“Will she? Do we really know?”  
“Yes she is the chosen one”  
“HE IS too”  
“They both are!”  
“Their paths will cross again. Everything we thought before has changed course.”  
“Things will be different now. Sacrifices are being made and will be made”

Daenerys stopped in her tracks... she heard the voices and walked towards them but didn’t see anyone. Voices were there but that was it.

Soon, she felt heat coming from her feet yet her feet weren’t on fire, the floor was. It was coming from under her. As she walked, the floor became hotter and hotter.

Daenerys took the spiral staircase down and followed the heat. As far as she knew, they didn’t keep anything hot down there. She reached the door and opened it, there was nothing; or so she thought... she smelled smoke, her mouth tasted like iron and she was aroused..

Following her gut, she walked deeper into the room. There was a large mirror facing her. She noticed there was a circle of fire around her and the hotter it was, the more aroused she was. 

Closing her eyes, there was a sting she felt. Daenerys began to hum. The more she hummed, the deeper the sting felt. She opened her eyes and saw Kinvara standing outside of the circle reciting something in high Valyrian. 

“Mother?” Daenerys saw Rhaella emerge from behind the mirror, she looked more beautiful than ever. 

“Soon my darling. Soon”

A howl made her turn around and she saw a great wolf big slowly walk towards the fire. It circled closely, as if it were about to jump into the middle with her. It inhaled the smoke and howled some more.  
Daenerys felt her hips gyrate in pleasure as her back split open. The vigor of her hips made her juices flow and she let out a blood curling screech.

“Blood of my blood” Rhaella bowed as Kinvara spoke louder. Daenerys looked in the mirror and saw great big wings emerge from her back. She placed her hand below and felt heat from it. There was a blockage she felt and pushed her hand inside of herself. She pulled out dragon eggs. There were three, covered in blood and hot.

The great wolf walked into the flames without being burned. It licked the eggs and howled.  
The wolf sat next to Daenerys and licked the milk from her breasts. The wolf howled and howled until it’s back split open and wings emerged.... the wolf’s howling turned into screeching and back into howling.....

Daenerys closed her eyes again and something or someone approached. But it was nothing she was prepared for.... there were dragons... at least 20... all surrounding the circle of fire that held her.... the dragons screeched and bowed their heads to her. She stood up, placed her eggs on the ring of Fire and walked out of  
The circle... 

“Mother what is this?”  
“Everything will make sense in time. You’re being prepared.. and he is too. You all must be prepared....” Rhaella responded

“He who?”  
Rhaella put a finger to her mouth as if to quiet them both or to keep the secret she knew. Kinvara’s words echoed through the room and the dragons roared before flying out of the window into the night.....

She turned around to see the once great wolf with wings was now a naked man balled up in the fetal position...he was wet, as if he was just born... or could’ve been sweat, she couldn’t tell. But he didn’t burn either... his body was more muscular and defined, his face was covered. 

Daenerys eggs cracked and hatched in the heat of the fire and three dragons were born. The biggest one came to her and suckled at her breast. The second one followed, but the third wandered to the man in the fetal position... it crawled up his body and stretched its wings on his back as it screeched out. 

As the man woke, the dragon crawled on top of his head and screeched some more.... his black hair was thick,curly and sat on his shoulders.. he looked bigger much bigger than the last time she saw him.... he seemed darker as well, as if he was haunted.

“JON?!”

“DANY”..........

W/ Jon•

Jon had taken a leave of absence from school, he kept up with his studies but he needed a new environment. Just for a little while... it had been months since he’d seen Daenerys and it was better that way.... he heard she was dating Drogo and hoped she was happy......

Things had been going well for him, Alicent was no longer in his life(thanks to a few phone calls), Jon was learning from his uncle BenJen and steering clear of his father.

After a day of work, he laid down in his room at Winterfell and drifted to sleep....

“You’ll learn the truth. It’s coming, for you all”

Jon stirred from his sleep and saw a shadowy figure. He grabbed his bat from the side of his bed and followed it. The figure led Jon beneath Winterfell where tales from way back mentioned a dragon was down here keeping their springs hot; but that was what “they” said.

The figure opened a door and reluctantly he walked in, bat still in hand... as he walked, everything around him changed. This was a place he’s never been before. It was beyond hot, but he didn’t burn....Jon saw baby dire wolves run ahead of him and he followed. The shadowy figure turned to him “hurry! Hurry” and Jon picked up the pace. The figure placed a finger over Jon’s lips as it opened the door..

Inside he saw a ring of fire,Kinvara, and Rhaella. 

“Look at you. Hello” Kinvara smirked. Jon was confused at what was going on. Who was this other woman.. she looked like an older version of Daenerys...was this her?

Just as he was about to ask, he saw his Daenerys walk into the room.... he watched as she gyrated and moaned. What was she doing?? Nothing was there and yet she moved as if it were.. her screeching pulled him in and his mouth dropped as he watched Daenerys pull three eggs from herself and the wings on her back....

He noticed the great wolf and was startled when he saw the 20 dragons come about... Moving closer, Jon called out to her but she didn’t hear him. Watching this unfold would make anybody think they’re mad.

Jon moved around to the other side and saw himself in fetal position. How could that be?? 

“DANY! DANY!!”  
She didn’t respond. Jon watched as she turned to the body on the ground and her reaction when she realized who it was... he heard them both call each other....

Jon wipes his eyes and thought he was dead because there is no way this is real....

He watched as Dany walked back into the circle, wings majestic and big on her back lay Jon down and climb on top of him... The fire grew hotter and brighter as their bodies intertwined. With each pulse pump and moan her baby dragons grew before their eyes... the dragons suckled from her breasts and this made her blood hot. Jon noticed his outer body self was different; there was a slight darkness in him.. rage yes, but nothing that couldn’t be contained when need be....  
Jon watched as they both let go and went at it again and again.. producing more and more dragons... there was another howl and Jon was taken back to himself....

He woke up sweaty with Ghost looking at him with concern.......

There’s something coming....


	11. What’s your truth?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gala is here and everybody’s there except two people.... Things seem to be going well... but will it last?
> 
> Conversations begin and some secrets aren’t so secret anymore...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to try and get everybody’s interactions at this event, more so the ones who needed to interact...
> 
> Thanks for reading ❤️

“What are you here to discuss?”

Jon was meeting with Maester Luwin in secret.  
He was the doctor,psychologist etc at Winterfell but had an office in Wintertown. Jon ran to his office the moment the sun rose. Ghost was right behind him.

“You’re gonna think I’m fucking mad Doc....”

“Try me. Remember whatever is discussed here is between us”

Jon leaned back on the couch as Ghost placed his head in his lap. 

“He knows you’re stressed. Tell me Jon, what is it?”

Jon began spilling the details of his dream. By the time he was done, he was sure Maester Luwin was gonna laugh at him...  
Dreaming it was one thing BUT saying it out loud was another... 

“Hmmm...that is quite a lot.... have you had dreams such as these before?”

“No.. well I mean I’ve had wolf dreams before. And regular dreams I suppose.. but nothing like this...”

“Ah, understood. Let me see” Maester Luwin walked to a case in the corner, unlocked it and pulled a big brown book out that looked like was hundreds of years old. 

As he sat down, Luwin opened the book and flipped the pages.

“Do you know why you had that dream?”

“If I did, I wouldn’t be here”

Maester Luwin chuckled. “That is true, but there’s a meaning behind everything... this dream is the beginning of something. What that might be? Who knows.. are dragons gonna be reborn from Daenerys Targaryen giving birth to ACTUAL dragon eggs? No I highly doubt that... BUT dreaming of dragons can mean so many different things... Joy, fortune,wealth, power as the good but with good comes the bad sometimes. It could be warning you of obstacles and difficulties that are coming to you; Possibly learning things you had no idea about...”

“And Daenerys.... the red priestess??”

“Miss Targaryen.. a beautiful young girl... you’re in love with her, isn’t it obvious?  
It’s possible your paths are intertwined.... From my own knowing, I’m sure she had the same dream... slightly different but still the same.  
Fate is a funny thing”

“And prophecies?”

“Prophecies are just as funny. You won’t know anything until it happens. They can change, What do you think and how do you feel?”

“I think I’m losing my mind, honestly... even having dreams, something like that confuses me because it had me connected....”

Maester Luwin nodded.

“Try not to worry too much Jon, but if you want to know, Find that red priestess...”

Jon thanked his Maester and left with Ghost.

Once Maester Luwin saw Jon was out of sight, he got on the phone....

“Lyanna, call me we need to talk”..... 

It was a chilly Friday night and the city was lit up. Decorations everywhere to commemorate the holiday season. It was also the night of the Gala.  
The Who’s who were invited and would be in attendance.

The event was held in the WMOA(Westeros Museum of Art) and this was the night to dress the hell up, you were going to be seen and it would be a shame to not deliver.

Rhaegar and his family arrived along with Khal Bharbo and his family. He was making a statement, and it was received.. especially since Daenerys walked in with Drogo. It was one of those things people heard or knew BUT seeing it caused commotion.

Mostly due to fear, others out of respect, and the rest pure ignorance.. When people found out Rhaegar had extended the invitation to the Dothraki it was talked about non stop. 

Rhaegar stood tall at the bar holding hands with Elia. She looked radiant and relaxed. Whenever he asked her how she was, she told him she was fine. But he didn’t believe her. He hoped to get to the bottom of it soon.

All eyes were on Daenerys as she glided across the floor towards her friends. Drogo stood tall as he walked with her; arms looped together.

She was dressed in a champagne lace V Neckline Evening Mermaid styled gown with a pair of Monique Lhuillier Evelyn Satin Embellished Sandals on her feet. Her hair was styled in big voluminous waves and held to the side with a diamond and pearled hair clip that belonged to her mother. 

As the girls caught up, Drogo excused himself to go meet with the other men.

“Well done my girl”. Olenna walked up to the group. She looked stunning in her custom made royal blue long-sleeved column gown. Her hair was coiled around into a high bun. 

“Grandmother” Margery kissed her cheeks as she looked over them

“I remember being this taut,tight,and young. You girls have the world at your feet! Look at this room, my my aren’t they lucky to be in YOUR presence”

Olenna had a way with words, she didn’t bite her tongue or shy away from what needed to be said. 

“Well then... this shall be an interesting evening” Olenna smirked and nodded her head towards the stairs, their eyes followed....

The Starks had arrived and made their way down to meet and greet everyone. 

“He looks different..” Cree whispered. Dany hadn’t told anybody about this recent dream and Jon looked exactly how he did when she saw him in it. There was something rugged about him.. he was dressed in an all black suit, his hair was longer and looked curlier; it had been a few months since she saw him.... he looked more filled out, had he been working out? His grey eyes looked around and he spotted one of the Umber’s. He hadn’t even seen her, but she saw him, she could smell him.....

“Is this the first time you’ve seen him?” Syerra asked

“Yeap. He looks nice”

“Hell yea He does” Cree laughed 

Margery and Desmera cut their eyes at her.

“Oh puhlease... Jon always been cute... he’s not my type but he’s good looking”

Dany laughed and watched Jon. His movements were different too.

“I’m going to the bathroom.”

Daenerys picked her dress up on the sides slightly and made her way to the bathroom. She hoped there wasn’t a line; she really had to pee.

W/Jon•

He looked down and saw her make her way through the crowd of people. His heart quickened with each step she took. She was beautiful.

“Keep staring you’re going to forget where you are” Robb joked.

“Yea right.”

“You talk to her?”

“Nah. Not yet.”

“Hmmm”

“Don’t hmmm, you do know she’s dating Drogo right?”

“I do... and that means nothing”

“I’m sure. And speaking of, I think you’re being summoned!” Jon pointed and Robb patted his back. Rhaenys was staring at the top of the stairs. She and Robb connected at school when he transferred and been an item ever since. They decided to tell their families during the break.

“Don’t wear him out!” Jon laughed and Robb flicked him off 

Jon made his way to the first floor and overheard many conversations. One of which his father’s name was brought up.

“You know Robert is a staunch racist asshole. He said he wouldn’t be anywhere Dothraki’s are. I think that’s stupid but everybody knows they’re the only people he fears.”

Jon smirked. He wish his father was here, to see him tremble would’ve made his night. However like the coward he is, he declined once he found out Rhaegar extended the invite.

“What about that Bolton?”

“Ah fuck him too. Who knew he and Robert were thick as thieves? They’re both sneaky and play dirty. I’m sure some of these people in here report back to both of them.”

Jon grabbed a drink from the bar and observed the room....

Meanwhile on the other side of the museum....

“Brother”  
“Brother”  
Viserys hugged Rhaegar as he walked up to the table. He had a glass of whiskey in his left hand. 

“I see you made it on time”  
“Well, to look this good you take as much time as you want.”

Rhaegar chuckled. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, more than enough food and drinks,music and people from all over.

Viserys was updating Rhaegar on news from Norvos when his tongue got caught in his throat.

She was standing in the middle of the room, skin smooth and glistening under the lights.  
The gold/silver Asymmetrical Beaded Illusion High Slit Gown fit her body to a T. Her hair was styled in a Sleek Side Sweep her natural with curls flowing.

“Alayaya” Viserys whispered to himself. She walked towards them, Viserys fixated on her as she moved gracefully through the crowd.

“Alayaya, you look stunning” Rhaegar embraced his assistant. 

“Thank you, you don’t look bad yourself!” She turned to Viserys, looked him up and down and smiled.

“Hello again Viserys” she extended her hand out.

“Greetings, Alayaya. Don’t you look ravishing this evening.”

She turned around and laughed 

“You aren’t cold?”

“No....we’re inside”

Rhaegar snickered. “You two behave” he walked off to greet some other people.

“You sure know how to use that mouth of yours. Be careful, you might have to eat your words one day” 

“Possibly, OR I might just eat YOU” 

“She’s flirting with me. Two can play that game”  
He thought. 

“That’s if I don’t eat you first, and let’s be honest dear Alayaya, you’d tap out before I even closed the door”

Alayaya laughed. It was cute. She was cute.

“Closed doors? Tsk tsk Viserys Targaryen, you’re as vanilla as I thought. You talk a great game but that’s all it is..”

Viserys bit his lip,gulped his whiskey and grabbed Alayaya’s hand. 

They used an elevator to get to the last floor in the building. It was always rumored nothing was kept up there but storage from long ago. There was also a stage that was built in, guess from that time too.

“You ever ride a dragon before?”

“Is that what you say to ALL the girls?”

“No, I’ve said it one boy though, but the others weren’t worthy”

“Hmmm”

They walked on the stage, a piano was off to the side. there were no lights with the exception of the moon light casting through the window on the ceiling.

“Strip”  
“You enjoy being in control?”  
“I said strip”

Viserys laughed and didn’t move. He leaned against the piano and stared Alayaya down.

“You have a problem with authority I see.”

Alayaya walked up to Viserys and kissed him. His hands found their way on her back. Her hands ran through his hair and she pulled. He hissed as she pulled him down to the floor.  
He didn’t know she was this strong

“I said.....STRIP” Alayaya kissed his forehead and let his hair go. Viserys scoffed and pretended he was annoyed but he was highly turned on.

Alayaya sensed it and smiled. This was gonna be fun.....

Back at the party, the Mayor was making a speech and presenting awards and honors. Donations were made and all was well..

“You’re a sight to see” his voice made her spine tingle. It was deeper than she could remember.

Daenerys turned and saw Jon standing before her. His hands were in his pocket. He was nervous, she could tell.

“You don’t look too bad yourself. How are you? How have you been?”

As Jon spoke, Daenerys thought about the dream she had. His voice was deep and smooth.  
She wondered if she should tell him... she wondered if they were still destined......

Lyanna was making her way around the room when they spotted one another. Elia Martell’s eyes looked into hers and before Lyanna realized it, she was walking towards her.

“Good evening Lyanna”

“Good evening Elia. How are you?”

“Well. And you?”

“Same. Ready to relax, gotta love the holidays right?”

“Hmm hmm.”

There was an awkward pause.

“Can you come with me?” Elia broke the silence. 

Lyanna nodded and the two women wandered off. They went to the second floor pretending to admire an art piece from centuries before.

“You know, I’ve always wondered when we would speak.. Or what the circumstances would be...”  
Elia began. “The she wolf of the North. I remember how people told me I should’ve reacted during that time... But I knew better”

“How so?” Lyanna was intrigued. 

“Because, I knew about the prophecy and what he was trying to do. Nobody would or could understand. People saw it as a slight but I saw the bigger picture. I still see it. “

“What do you mean?”

Elia smiled and grabbed Lyanna’s hand.

“Well before you get the answer to that...what’s your truth?”“

“My truth?”

“Yes... your truth.... THE truth”

Lyanna got goosebumps and tried to keep her composure. She could be speaking about anything.

Elia embraced Lyanna in a hug and whispered in her ear..

“The truth about our children sharing the same father.... Rhaegar is Jon’s father, not Robert”

Lyanna gasped and felt dizzy before hitting the floor....

The truth shall set you free or make you pass out...


	12. What game is this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations and sightings galore.  
> An old face pops up at the event...  
> dreams are mentioned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to use the gala as a place the characters could engage and we could see them all in this element.  
> The glamour/parties/livelihood etc. I use inspiration from Gossip Girl.More to come..
> 
> Enjoy!🥂

Lyanna came to, she had a headache out of this world.

What happened?  
When her view became clear, Lyanna looked up and saw Elia. Her head was in Elia’s lap. 

“Wh...what happened?”  
Lyanna tried to sit up but Elia kept her down. She rubbed Lyanna’s head

“You passed out, Rest..”  
Lyanna thought back to what happened before she passed out.  
“OH MY GOD!” Lyanna sat up and get dizzy again. Elia tried to lay her back down but it didn’t work  
“How did you know?!” Lyanna asked. Her eyes were desperate.

“Lyanna, calm down”  
“No... how did you find out?” Lyanna was standing over Elia. 

Elia got up,grabbed Lyanna’s hand and went into an empty room, as she locked it Lyanna sat on a chair, her nerves were wrecked.

“You and Rhaegar had sex before and after the marriage, did you not?” Elia folded her arms 

“I..we..” Lyanna stuttered. What was she supposed to say? “Oh my God,she’s gonna kill me” she thought

“I’m not going to kill you Lyanna.“

Lyanna gulped, her skin felt moist.. 

“When all of that happened so long ago, the impending war, our family being separated. It was such a trying time.”

“How did you find out that Rhaegar is Jon’s father? Nobody knew...”

“When my husband finally made it back to us, prior to returning to Dragonstone, he told me he felt something was missing and he had these dreams. I had an envoy sent to Storms Landing on some “business”,good thing they looked like the people in the region; nobody questioned it.  
It was said Robert kept you there so you’d be “protected”  
They were there around the time you gave birth until Jon was about 3 months. You had no idea, they reported back to me. I never told Rhaegar.”

Lyanna cried and cried.  
“So what, are you going to tell everyone?!” 

“I’m not. That’s not my style. But I want us to help each other..”

“How so?”

“I haven’t told my family yet... you’re the first to know.....” Elia sighed and continued.

“I’m dying...”  
“What?”  
“I’m dying... I was diagnosed with cancer. Though the doctors say the remission rate is 87%, I’ve accepted my fate.”

“You’re not getting treatment?”

“I am... but I trust in what is meant to be....and this is something that will take me out, eventually.”

“What is it you want from me?”

“I want you to be there for Rhaegar, for my children Daenerys and Viserys... whatever that looks like to you, I want you to be the one. You love him I know.. and there’s apart of him that loves you too...”

Elia blinked as tears flowed down her cheeks.

“Elia.. I can’t..”

“You must. I don’t know when I’m going but I want everything to be set before I leave.. I want my children to know their brother as he should know his siblings; his family”

“He’s in love with Daenerys...” 

“She’s in love with him too. It’s in the blood.”

“This will break them” 

“It won’t. A shock? Yes.. but they’ll be stronger. I think all of this is happening because there is something coming...”

“How are your treatments”

“It’s only been two months, the doctors say things look ok but I don’t feel it.”

Lyanna nodded “I’m so sorry Elia.”

“Don’t be. I just want to live as much as I can before I can’t anymore. Will you help me?”

Lyanna paused and took a deep breath. She walked towards Elia and hugged her. The two women cried as they held each other, things were changing and they both hoped it was for the best.....

W/Viserys•

Viserys was lying on his back on the cold stage catching his breath. Alayaya was on top of him catching hers.

“What time is it?” It seemed like they had been up here for hours.

Alayaya gave Viserys a run for his money,he didn’t bitch up though. He had her tap out the final time. He’d had his fill of ladies of the evening, even a few men too from his time out of the city.. BUT Alayaya was someone he’d never experienced.

She slid off of him and started putting her dress  
back on. He watched her, she was like a dream. 

“I think I’ve drained you, we should go back to the event.” She broke the silence. 

“That’s because I allowed you to drain me.” Viserys quipped as he put his own clothes back on. Alayaya watched him, he was slender but not skinny which she was happy about. The girl had certain preferences. Viserys had muscle tone and she loved the way his arms flexed as he dug deep into her pussy. She felt herself getting wet just thinking about it.

“You ready?”  
“Yes” Viserys grabbed Alayaya’s hand and headed back to join the rest.

When they got back to the first floor, people were on the dance floor getting down. The music was blasting and people were enjoying themselves... he felt Alayaya grip his hand even harder, he looked at her as she looked at the crowd.

Freshly fucked, she’s more beautiful than before...  
A figure broke Viserys out of his gaze... he scrunched his face up when he recognized the person. What the fuck?

“I’m gonna take you to our table, I have to find Rhaegar” Viserys walked Alayaya to the table where Aegon, Elia and Rhaenys we’re sitting. Aegon was taking videos for Snapchat, Elia was rocking to the beat and Rhaenys was resting her feet. She’d been dancing her heels into the ground. Viserys gave small introductions as he kept his eyes on the person.

“Viserys! I’ve been looking all over for you! Where the hell you been?” Rhaegar walked from the side, he had a plate of food in his hand and set it in front of Elia.

Viserys grabbed his brother’s wrist and dragged him by the bar near their table;out of sight.

“Brother? Have you had too much to drink?”  
Rhaegar caught the smell of sex on his little brother and raised an eyebrow.  
“You.. and Alayaya?” A smile crept on his face

“Yes.. Yea but we can discuss that later... I don’t know if I’m seeing things or what BUT look over across the room and tell me who you see!”

Rhaegar had a concerned look on his face as he turned his head... the person was dressed in a  
Purple Velvet Gold Embroidery Blazer Suit Jacket, velvet pants with leather Metallic Textured Slip-on Loafers. His bald head shined from the light, he was a plump as the last time they saw him..... it couldn’t be...

“Varys..” they both said.....

W/Jon and Dany•

Jon and Dany walked step in step with one another along the third floor looking at art and talking. No awkwardness between them just calm and pleasant.

“So, why’d you go missing? It’s like you vanished...”

Jon leaned against the wall and put his head back, “I just needed some time. You were upset and when you didn’t hit me back, I figured you didn’t ever want to speak to me again. I had fought with my father that night and it was physical. I was feeling all of these things... when I got to the party I just wanted to let go. I wanted to see you and talk to you, I went looking to see if I could find you after saying hey to the guys, Alicent grabbed me. I DID need to talk to her to let her know what we had going on was done. Though we’ve had the conversation before, she wasn’t accepting it for whatever reason. My uncle BenJen had a talk with me before the fight with my father mentioning her and I let him know I’d be handling the situation. What you saw was me releasing my anger, she was just there and I would’ve rather it be her than you! The way I was feeling, I wouldn’t have wanted to engage with you especially in THAT way. I do apologize, Daenerys.”

Daenerys felt tears in her eyes but blinked them back. 

“Thank you for telling me. Honestly, I owe you an apology too. I overreacted though it wasn’t the greatest thing to see, especially because we had shared our time together, we weren’t an official couple. I think both of our feelings got in the way.”

Jon walked up to Daenerys, placing a hand on her cheek. She put her hand on top of his and looked into his eyes. 

“I have to tell you something.”  
“What about?”  
“This dream I had...”  
Daenerys stepped back...  
“A dream you had?”  
“Aye”  
“Did it involve dragons....  
“And a wolf  
“Me with wings  
“You with wings, a woman who looked like you  
“The red priestess  
“You giving birth to dragons  
“Oh my God”

With Rhaegar•

Rhaegar and Viserys stayed out of sight as they followed Varys. He was whispering to another man, Rhaegar recognized him as one of Robert Baratheon’s men.

Varys walked down the hall with them both right behind him. Viserys grabbed Varys and pinned him against the wall.  
A sly grin came across his face. He smelled of lavender, it was his signature. 

“What are you doing here?!” Viserys asked angrily  
Varys kept his grin looking back and forth between the two.

“My brother asked you a question, spider.... “ Rhaegar‘s eyes became as dark as his mood. 

“Nice to see you too.”

“Cut the shit! What is your sneaky ass doing here?”

Varys giggled as Viserys applied more pressure as he held him. 

“What game is this? What game are you playing at?!”

“Wouldn’t you like to know. Ohh sweet dragon princes... be careful what you ask for”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody, this is my first fic ever so don’t judge me too harshly 😫 hope you all like it! I’m finally getting back into writing and this was fun to do.


End file.
